A Jelly Story: So Much for the Rules
by jellytastic
Summary: So this is my version of Jen and Tilly from Hollyoaks. I love #Jelly so much, I wanted it to continue while they were offscreen. This is my first time writing ... so be nice ok! lol :P Comments are welcome ... Love to all other #JellyAddicts and #DownhamDesciples ;
1. Chapter 1

**A #Jelly Story: So Much for the Rules**

Chapter One

As she turned and walked away from the beautiful young woman who stood before her, she said "I'm sorry" in a soft, yet shaky voice. The dark haired student teacher's gaze followed her slow footsteps along the uneven gravel floor of the ruins of the church. Her head down allowing her dark shoulder length hair to fall and cover her face and most importantly hide her eyes, this enabled her to hide her true emotions from the woman to whom she was so attracted to and yearned for as she headed toward the steps.  
"We can still see each other …. we … we can still be friends?" questioned the red headed young woman in a desperate plea to gain Jen's attention and to try to salvage any kind of 'relationship' between the teacher and the student. Tilly took a step towards Jen. She hoped she could change Jen's mind, reassure her that the rumours would die down and that she was mature enough to handle their relationship, or whatever it was between the two women, and tell her that she could abide by Jen's previously set out rules. Jen turned slowly on the spot to respond to her question, Tilly knew straight away from Jen's lack of eye contact and her body language that this was not going to end how she had hoped or imagined. Tilly noticed Jen playing with the strap to her watch on her right wrist. To Jen it seemed that trying to untangle her watch strap from her bangles and bracelets was a subconscious ploy to avoid further interactions and eye contact with Tilly. Jen remained half way up the small set of steps leading to the pathway, she replied "when things have calmed down a bit ...maybe".  
Tilly instantly sat down on the wooden seating behind her and let out a gasp. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach, lost for words and devastated she couldn't bring herself to look at Jen. Her eyes remained glued and fixated on the floor. A lump formed in her throat, her eyes began to fill with tears. She couldn't hold them back any longer.  
Jen turned to face the teenager, who sat in the sunlight which beamed through a hole in the wall of the ruins. She noted how the sunlight made Tilly's hair look lighter and how pale her face was but yet how angelic and beautiful she looked. Fighting back all her pent up feelings of lust for the teenager, "I'm sorry" Jen stated once more as she turned around and continued up the steps and moved toward the shrubbery along the main path. Just before heading out of sight, she gave a small look back over her shoulder flicking her dark hair over her denim jacket and looked directly at Tilly. She stood there for what seemed like minutes but it was actually only a few seconds, taking in the girls heartache but knowing it was the right thing to do. Seeing Tilly's face shimmering with tears in the dimming sunlight, Jen herself let her emotions out as tears began to roll, one by one over her rosy red cheeks. She turned again and headed out of sight. She was glad Tilly did not see her, this would have only added to the turmoil they both were suffering.  
Tilly remained seated as if frozen in time. She couldn't believe what had just happened. _Is this really it, it can't be surely, not after everything we have been through? _She thought to herself over and over again. She pulled the sleeve of her bright blue coat down over her hand and used it in an attempt to dry her eyes. This however did not help. For every tear she wiped away, two more rolled down her cheeks and onto her navy top underneath her open blue coat.

After many hours of sitting in the same position, thinking about Jen and what could've been, Tilly suddenly realised that the light had faded and darkness was drawing in. She felt the chill of the evening air as she finally moved from where she had been glued, she stood up and searched for her oversized green and blue bag, which was still perched on the other side of the bench from her arrival to meet with Jen. She zipped up her coat and rummaged around in her bag for her mobile. She was hesitant to look at it at first and considered giving up the search for it as she moved her hands from her bag to the pockets of her coat. As she felt the phone in her pocket, she paused before taking it out, was there a text or missed call from Jen? She longed for the teacher to contact her, to let Tilly know that she too was feeling heartbroken, lonely and devastated. Jen always had a way of hiding her true feelings from Tilly. Although on most occasions Tilly could always read what Jen was thinking just by her facial expressions and her eyes, her most stunningly gorgeous brown eyes. When they had shared looks or passing touches, Tilly always knew that Jen was there with her, in that particular moment, but Jen was able to mask the extent of her feelings towards Tilly. This left Tilly so confused and overwhelmed on occasions but this time was different, Jen had actually told Tilly that she wanted her, she wanted to touch her, wants to touch her, as Tilly relived in her mind what Jen had said to her. With a lump in her throat, Tilly turned her phone around to see the screen. She had five missed calls as well as three text messages. None of whom were from Jen.  
With this added devastation confirming, in Tilly's mind, that Jen did not care for her as much as she had hoped or as much as Jen had lead her to believe earlier that day, she said to herself out load to ensure she heard it "right Tilly, it's the weekend. Forget about Jen and concentrate on your revision. No point messing up your exams and any chances of getting to Cambridge". She replied to George, Maddie and Sinead's texts, apologising for missing their calls and stated that she wouldn't be out this evening and made up some excuse about not feeling well but she would probably catch up with them over the weekend. She headed out of the ruins and along the pathway back towards the village. She wanted to be alone tonight with her thoughts, her thoughts of Jen. She couldn't bare being with people right now or even the tought of going clubbing with her friends. No, she just wanted to be by herself and be left alone tonight. Her thoughts were 100% of Jen as she walked through the darkened village and headed home, alone.

Little to Tilly's knowledge, Jen was feeling the exact same way. She too wanted to be on her own this evening. No actually, what she really wanted was to be with Tilly but after the events from the past couple of days at college she knew this was not at all possible no matter how much she craved to be with Tilly, to touch her. Jen had concluded that their relationship was a definite non starter. The rumours were still on peoples tongues around the college and Jen wondered if they would ever be forgotten.  
Jen had returned to her blue Jeep after leaving Tilly at the ruins earlier that evening. She had sat in her car for hours, just staring into space, thinking, and wishing things were different. She had her mobile in one hand ready to respond should she receive a text from a certain red head that played so deeply on her mind. Upon realising the dark skies ahead and the chill through the car, Jen was brought chrashingly back to reality. She headed to the rear of her car to clip the white material roof onto the back of her Jeep. The sun had been out all day, high and burning in the sky. It had been beautiful. Jen had taken the roof off to allow the warm air and suns rays to fill her car in an attempt for a single moment of happiness and content as she drove to college that morning. Taking a lifetime to secure the roof to the Jeeps rear bars by means of the cold metal poppers, Jen, still in a semi daydream, let out a sigh which did nothing to lift the weight on her shoulders. With this failed attempt to convince herself she had done the right thing, she decided to head for home.

She entered the front door and made her way through the lounge heading toward the stairs, hoping not to be noticed. "Hiya love" called Diane from the kitchen table. "You ok?" she questioned noticing the puffiness and red eyes on Jen's face. "yeah, Im fine, just coming down with something, that's all" replied Jen, who had reached the stairs to which she so desperately wanted to run up and lock herself away in her room. "Well I've just made tea for everyone, come and join us, there's plenty left" Diane replied, pointing at the hob of the cooker where the pots and pans remained behind her.  
Jen turned and looked in the direction of the dining table, Sinead, Bart, George and Maddie were all sat in silence staring at her. Her heart jumped into her throat after scanning the table and seeing a sixth plate laid on the table. Her heart pumped the blood through her body so fast she could feel it burn inside her. _Could Tilly be here too? Would she want to see me after today, could we find time to talk, would it be awkward? Would everyone know what was happening and notice the atmosphere?_ Jen thought to herself. Sinead, noticing Jen's elongated stare at the untouched plate said "it was set out for Tills, but she's not coming. She's not feeling well either". "Must be something going around" said Maddie, shooting a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk at the teacher. Jen's gaze turned from the plate to Maddie and then to Diane. "No, Im fine, thanks though. Just gonna go and try to sleep it off I think" replied Jen in a weak voice with a false smile.  
With this, she turned and headed up the stairs. Out of sight from the group she let out a sigh. She could hear the conversation continuing and she headed for her bedroom. She flung the door open, chucked her bag down on her dresser, removed her denim jacket in one swoop and threw herself face down onto her bed with her hands clutching her face while tears ran heavily from her eyes, over her fingers and cheeks and onto her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The morning came and the sun shone through the curtains of Jen's bedroom from where she had failed to close the curtains from the night before. Still wearing her navy blue, spotted dress from the day before, Jen slowly opened her eyes and rolled onto her back. The aching pit in her stomach told her that yesterday's events had indeed occurred and they were not a dream.

Searching for her phone with a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, Tilly had text her. She got up and headed toward her dresser. Not remembering that she hadn't emptied the contents of her bag from the night before, she searched the top of the dresser for her mobile.

During the frantic search for her phone amongst paperwork, sketches, pads, pens and brushes, she stopped dead. There it was. She gulped. Her body trembled. Tucked under a pile of charcoal drawings, with a corner of it partially covered, was a photo. Jen pulled it out from under the drawing slowly. Her eyes saddened as the last edge of the image was free, revealing the image.

The photo was a lovely shot of two women, heads together in an embrace on what looked to be a beach during a windy and cloudy day. This was indeed an image that Jen herself had taken of her and Tilly while on the beach after Jen had persuaded Tilly to visit the Gormley's with her upon their second meeting after the initial meeting turned awkward when Jen insulted one of Tilly's paintings at a local art exhibition. She had printed it out with the thought of framing it as a gift for Tilly. This day seemed so long ago almost a distant memory.

Jen lifted the pile of artwork and found a few more images from that day. She pulled them out and studied the images as she walked backwards to sit on her bed. Their windswept hair, their big smiles, the closeness of the pair, the memory of the emotions captured and the memory of that whole day Jen recalled while tracing her fingers over Tilly in the images. This was only the second day she had met the teenager, yet that day on the beach felt so right. They had an undeniable connection and an instant attraction toward each other, not just a physical attraction, but on so many other levels. Their intellect, their passion, even down to their humour, they were compatible and so right for each other.

Jen clutched the images tight to her chest as to hold on to the moment forever "what a mess" she said out loud to herself. There was a knock at her bedroom door "Jen, is that you? Are you up?" came Diane's voice from the other side of the door. With this she opened the door slightly and popped her head in and asked "how you feeling today love?" Jen did not have a chance to respond "sorry if the girls woke you last night, I told them to keep it down. Anyway, I'll put the kettle on. See you in a bit". And with that Diane had left the room. Jen in slight panic, concentrated on the words Diane had just spoken _"the girls" Did this include Tilly? Was she here at the house with Sinead? Did she turn up last night and did Jen actually miss her being at the house having locked herself in her room all night? _She had to find her, see if Tilly was there.

Still clutching the images inward to her chest she headed out of her room, along the landing and walked towards Sinead's room. The door was open. _Was she there?_ _Was Tilly actually here, today?_ raced around in Jen's mind.

"Hiya, what's up Jen" said Sinead who was sat on her bed with her duvet wrapped over hers and Maddie's legs. "Oh, ugh, nothing. Just thought I would say hi. Any plans for today girls?" came out of Jens mouth without her even realising. She had been so cautious recently, hiding her 'relationship' with Tilly from the world that Jens subconscious had perfected its automatic response whenever her mind was elsewhere. After un-noticeably scanning the room, she knew Tilly was not there. A sadness rose within her, and her pretend smile faded.

"Well, after last nights epic fail of a night out, we are going in town for the day and plan on doing some serious retail therapy. Then probably hang out here watching films and eating junk food. Perfect day" stated Sinead. "Yeah, that's after we get out of bed and then drag Tilly away from her computer screen, that is" added Maddie.

There is was again, that name. Jen's heart jumped every time she heard it. Her body felt like tiny electrical shocks all over. "Tilly not here with you then" said Jen after a moments awkward silence. "Why the interest in Tilly Miss" piped up Maddie, knowing full well there had previously been something between the teacher and her best friend. Maddie had known about the beach day as Tilly had told her. However, Maddie was unaware of the continuation of their relationship and was none the wiser to the secret affair up until the rumours at college had begun.

"Just needed to speak with her about her art coursework that's due. That's all. Suppose it can wait to Monday. Have a good day." Jen hastily replied and shut the door behind her as she left.

"What was that about?" she heard Sinead say from the other side of the door. Jen's heart racing and her head spinning headed for her room, still clutching the images of her and Tilly from the day at the beach. Jen closed her bedroom door behind her and she searched her bag after walking past her dresser, remembering her mobile phone search from before she was interrupted by finding the photos. She fumbled for the phone in her bag and was delighted to see a new message on the screen. Jen's whole body froze. She could feel the butterflies in her tummy which erupted through her whole being along with an almighty sense of excitement. It was from Tilly and simply read "I miss you. x"

Having sent the text message in the early hours of the morning due to being wide awake all night and not being able to sleep, Tilly was finally resting. She had only been asleep for a couple of hours. As she slowly came around from her dream, a wonderful dream she was having of Jen and herself at the beach enjoying each other company, she could hear a ringing coming from her bedside table. It was her phone.

She reached a hand from under her patterned quilt searching for it. Finally she grabbed it and unhooked the charger cable with one hand and pulled her phone to her face while remaining under the duvet covers. She unlocked her phone, her password of course being 'jen' and looked at the text message she had just received. To Tilly's disappointment it was not from Jen, but from Maddie informing her of their plans for meeting up in town later that day and inviting her along.

Tilly double checked her messages and calls. Nothing. Nothing at all from Jen.

Pulling back the covers and letting out a moan, in a moment of hurt and built up anger she chucked her phone to the bottom of the bedspread, not even replying to Maddie's text and pulled out her headphones from her other side table, pulled them over her head onto hear ears and pressed play on her ipod.

The soft soothing tones of Lana Del Ray, Paloma Faith and Ren Harvieu repeatedly played in her ears as she sat on her bed studying for her exams, occasionally glancing to her open sketch book, with a reminiscing smile, where the page was on a open sketch of the Gormley's she had drawn on that day with Jen, and then shooting looks to her mobile phone which remained silent for the rest of the weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was Monday morning and Tilly was at collage trying to organise herself for her first exam of the week. She was stood in the corridor rummaging through her locker trying to find her pencil case. "Hiya babes" she heard as Sinead walked over. "You all set for your exam?" "Nope, not at all" replied Tilly in a sharp and agitated tone and letting out a huge sigh. Finding her open pencil case in her locker, Tilly grabbed it in frustration, only to have it fall from her fingers and the contents spill out across the corridor. "What's up with you? Still feeling ill?" Sinead directed at her. "No, no I'm just ….." Tilly was unable to answer. As she scrabbled around the floor on her hands and knees picking up her pens and pencils, the corridor doors opened just a few meters in front of them. Tilly looked up. She froze. Sinead not noticing, or rather being too self absorbed in her own thoughts, continued to help collect pens in her one free hand. There walking toward Tilly and Sinead was Jen.  
Tilly looked at Jen, her heart pounding inside of her. The pain she had been feeling all weekend boiling inside of her and her whole body tingling. Jen noticed Tilly and then looked to Sinead. She felt obliged to bend down and help collect the students items. "Hi" said Jen to the two girls in an over exaggerated voice trying to calm herself in the presence of the teen to whom she had feelings for, whilst noticing the look of heartache on Tilly's face and eyes.  
Jen's gaze had been directed at Tilly along with the greeting. "Hiya" replied Sinead. Tilly said nothing and continued to look at the teacher while helplessly fumbling around on the floor for her items with her hands. While grabbing for a stray pen, she felt a warm soft hand touch her own. She looked at Jen. Thier hands had grazed each others as they both reached for the same item. "Sorry" apologised Tilly, still looking at her teacher. "Its ok" Jen replied looking to Tilly then worryingly looking to Sinead.  
The three of them collected the last of the scattered items and stood up. Jen held out a clenched hand at Tilly which was filled with the students stationary. Tilly held out her pencil case for Jen to slot them into, thus avoiding any form of contact between the two of them in front of Sinead again. "Um...thanks Miss" said Tilly to Jen as a lump grew in her throat while raising her stare from the teachers hands to her eyes.  
"You all right babe" said Bart as he walked through the doors that Jen had walked through moments ago. He caught Sinead's eye and she headed over to him "what are you doing here" she said to him as they greeted and walked away from Jen and Tilly. "Sees ya laters" Sinead said to them. Both of whom were still locked in a trance staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. "Right, well ….um ...are you in this exam im covering today Tilly?" Jen questioned as to help break the silence between them while pointing to an open classroom door. "Um...no, I think I'm in, um I'm not sure" stuttered Tilly, while gathering her belongings from her locker and looking to the ground and avoiding all eye contact with the teacher.  
"If you're not sure where you're meant to be, I can help and check my schedule. Come in here and I will ..." Jen was cut off mid sentence with a stern "no, it's ok I can find out myself". With this suddenly found confidence from within, Tilly closed the locker door, turned on her heel and walked away from the teacher. Jen could do nothing but watch as the teenager turned into the adjacent open classroom, but not without noticing Tilly looking back at her and giving her one last look, a look of longing and wanting. She couldn't hold Jen's stare back. Tilly looked to the floor and disappeared into the room.  
This is a nightmare Tilly thought to herself._ How am I supposed to concentrate on my exam now? Why does she affect me so much? Why hadn't she even replied to the text? What had she been doing all weekend? _Tilly's mind started to wonder, until the sharp reality hit her when the male teacher in her exam stated "ok, begin".

After the exam had finished, Tilly, with a huge sigh of relief that the first exam was over and that she thought it had gone pretty well, headed toward the common room to meet with her friends. After feeling guilty for total avoidance from them over the weekend, the least she thought she could do was meet for a coffee with her friends for a catch-up and to let of some steam knowing that her first exam was over with.  
Peering through the circular windows of the doors to the student's room, she fumbled for her phone in her bag for a moment noticing that the room itself was empty wanting to contact both Maddie and George to see where they were.

"Hey" came a voice from behind her. Tilly turned to see Jen standing in the doorway to her empty classroom. Tilly stood in silence looking at the teacher. She was wearing a multi coloured flower print short dress with a thin belt around her waist with a yellow knitted cardigan. She looked so beautiful and her face was glowing, she had done something different with her makeup making her face shimmer in the light, an almost glow, and her fringe was perfectly aligned just above her dark enticing eyes. Tilly hadn't noticed Jen's outfit or makeup earlier due to the flustered state she was in and a the pure adrenaline she was feeling before her exam, but now, with just the two of them stood in the corridor, Tilly breathed in the moment and took notice of every single detail of the teacher in front of her.  
Tilly could just about muster up a "hi", when Jen leaned in to the girls ear and whispered "I missed you too", leaning back with a grin spreading across her face. An awkward silence fell between the two women as they stood gazing at each other. Tilly's heart was pounding so loud she was sure Jen was able to hear it. Jen's own heart racing. She too felt that Tilly was hearing her own heart pound inside her chest which felt as though it was vibrating through her entire body. She eventually spoke "have you got a minute Tilly?" gesturing Tilly into the empty art room behind her. "Sure" Tilly replied. Tilly gulped and brushed past Jen, purposely using her elbow to graze across the teacher chest, into the room with a smile and raised eyebrow.  
Jen glanced up the empty corridor before closing the door behind her as she entered the room.

Tilly perched herself on the edge of one of the tables opposite the teachers desk in the far corner of the brightly coloured art room, while placing her bag next to her. She had thought that sitting this far away from the teacher would help to distance herself. She had been feeling so hurt from the weekend and the fact that Jen had not even replied to her text. But now, just moments ago she had her reply. Butterflies flew around in Tilly's stomach as Jen moved across the room and stood just feet away from her by the same table. "We need to talk Tilly, but not here, not like this". With her back to the door on the opposite side of the classroom, Jen moved her hand to gently and lightly cover Tilly's own hand which was resting on the table top. This action sending shivers through Tilly's body. Tilly raised her head and eyes followed, looking directly at Jen. A smile spreading across her face as she looked to her teacher, whose eyes were looking directly back at her. _Could this be it? Was it going to be ok? Is she playing games with me? _With this last thought Tilly pulled her hand away as she jumped off the table moving to another table nearby, breaking eye contact. Her smile fading and her voice breaking "Talk about what ... Miss?". "Tilly, please?" replied Jen as she placed both of her hands firmly on the table in front of her, leaning in, looking down. Her soft dark hair falling by her face. "You don't understand what this is doing to me. I hate the way you make me feel. I can't stand to be around you, it hurts too much, yet I want to be with you all the time. You are all I think about Tilly. Do you not understand how I feel about you? I need you, I want you". Tilly rose and walked back over to the teacher. She placed a hand over Jen's on the table. "I want to be with you Jen, but it's not going to work while you are my teacher. We both know that. You said it yourself, it's a non starter"

Tilly, suprising herself, took a deep breath, pulled away from Jen and headed for the door, her heart sinking to the very bottom of her stomach, taking every ounce of strength she could find from within. Her head held up with her back to Jen, her eyes filling up as she walked to the door.  
"Tilly wait. TILLY" the desperate plea from Jen caused Tilly to freeze just as she reached the door. She could no longer keep walking, she had to listen to Jen, had to listen to the soft voice of the woman standing before her.  
Jen had moved from the table in order to chase after the student as she headed to the door, calling her name. "Tilly, I ... please, can we talk about this. I need you". Her speech distorted and Tilly could hear the Jen's emotions being set free, she was finally letting it out, after burying her feelings for the girl deep inside of her. Jens voice quivering and her eyes were red shot and glistening in the light as tears filled them.

The pair were stood inches away from each other taking in each others beauty. Jen gently reached for Tilly's hand which lay by her side and Tilly responded by interlocking her fingers around the teachers. Staring longingly at each other, a magnetic force pulling them together, as their lips got closer and closer. Their bodies almost touching and both were breathing heavily with their hearts racing. The world stopped around them.  
It was Jen who broke the moment and pulled away first before they had kissed and forgotten where they were. A smile appearing across Jen's face as if to hide her embarrassment from pulling away from the intimate moment. She squeezed Tilly's hand in a subconscious apology. A smirk appeared on Tilly's face "so much for the rules" she said and Jen let out a laugh and smiled back at the teen. They broke their connection and Tilly turned to the door. "I will text you later. I need to see you outside of school Tilly" said Jen as she leant in front of Tilly to open the door for the teen, grazing her chest with her arm and a seductive look in her eyes while smiling.  
"Ok ... Miss" teased Tilly biting her bottom lip while looking away from the teacher.  
Tilly moved forward to walk through the doorway, Jen placing her hand across the teens lower back as she ushered her through the door. "See you later ... Miss" teased Tilly again, stopping slightly to keep a hold of the feeling of Jen's touch to her back. "I hope so" whispered Jen into Tilly's ear.

Tilly walked back along the corridor leaving Jen stood by the lockers outside the art room watching her. She looked at the teens figure, noticing how petite and slender it was and how the short burgundy dress with the ruffled neck that she was wearing hugged her figure perfectly. Her white tights lining her long legs and the hem of her dress riding up slightly against her figure as she walked away. Jen inhaled a deep breath and turned back to the students just outside the common room where Bart and Sinead stood in conversation. Jen hoping that they had not noticed her eye up the girl who had walked away from her in the opposite direction.  
"Hey. Are you nervous?" said Jen as she walked to Sinead catching her eye, knowing that her exam was due shortly. "Yeah" replied Sinead. "You'll be fine. Bart, have you got a sec" questioned Jen to Bart who was stood next to her. "Ugh, yeah" he replied, a little confused.  
Sinead moved to Bart as Jen moved slightly toward her classroom, turning back to face the pair who had gone in for a kiss goodbye. "Don't worry babe, your gonna walk it" Bart reassured her, and Bart taking a second to stare at Sinead as she walked away and headed for her exam room.  
Jen, still stood watching him, gave him little head nod toward her classroom as if to usher him to hurry along. "Alright, Im coming" replied Bart to Jen as he followed her into the room she had just been in with the red headed teenager.

Jen headed to the first cluster of tables by the door to the art room, next to the window.  
She stood on the left hand side of the tables facing Bart as he walked into the room after her. "Recognise these?" she said holding out an arm and pointing toward a pile of paintings and drawings laid on the tables in front of them. "Yeah, their mine. I know what your gonna say right, but you try working in my house. I did most of that while babysitting so no wonder its crap" Bart replied looking at the images and then to the art teacher. "What are you talking about, its great. Its very original" said Jen with a smile on her face. Bart was shocked, "What you like it?"

They entered a conversation about Art College and the possibilities and opportunities that could follow for Bart and Jen was back in teaching mode. Her passion for art spilled out of her and Bart soaking up her enthusiasm for his work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later that day, Jen was at home sat at the dining table with Sinead and Bart and was Diane stood behind Bart at the sink doing the washing up, having just finished eating their tea. "I dug out a couple of books on modern art for you" said Jen to Bart as they had been discussing Bart's new interest into going to Art College. She had brought some art books home to give to Bart to look at to help him consider his options. Jen moved from the dining table and headed for the small coffee table in the lounge to collect them for him. As she reached for the three heavy art books, she noticed her phone on the side. It was flashing with a new text message. It showed on the screen as '1 new message from Tilly'. A wave of panic soared its way through Jen's body, yet she could not help but let a grin creep across her face as she stood looking at the phone screen. She felt herself go a little red in the face with the excitement that the red headed teen had text her. Her insides conflicting emotions, excitement, butterflies, yet fear and caution. Hoping no one noticed, while she had her back to the group in the kitchen, she slid Sinead's pencil case which lay next to it over the top of the phone. This was to ensure that no one else noticed she had received a text message from the student. She could not risk it, not after working so hard in the past three years at Uni to get this placement. Lifting the books and heading back to the table acting as if nothing was different with her "look after them ok, they're expensive". Noticing Bart's worried expression "its ok, I trust you" reassured Jen. She placed the books on the table in front of Bart where she had been sat eating. With a smile to the couple she left the dining table and once again and headed back to the coffee table. She could not wait to read the text from Tilly, the anticipation was too intense. She had to read it, she could no longer wait. She removed the pencil case and picked up her phone and headed upstairs, leaving Sinead and Bart discussing Art College. Diane, still disapprovingly looking at Bart from behind him, lost in her own thoughts regarding her daughter's choice of boyfriend.

Upstairs, Jen closed her bedroom door and sat at her dresser, holding the phone out in front of her. She unlocked the screen, ironically, her password was 'Tilly'. Unbeknown to Jen, Tilly's password was her name. This small token, of course, showing her true feelings for the teen. The text message popped up on the home screen and Jen was so excited.  
'Hey you. Thinking of you. x'. This was a simple text but the message that Jen read had far more depth to it. This was the girl that she was infatuated with and to know that she was thinking of Jen, made her heart skip a beat. She typed several messages out, only to delete them. She wanted her reply to be perfect, tell Tilly exactly how she felt and ensure the teen understood that Jen was thinking of her too. She finally settled on a simple yet direct text saying 'Hey yourself. I want to see you. Can we meet later? xx'.  
She placed her phone on her dresser while staring at the pile of paperwork and drummed her fingers. Within a minute her phone vibrated. She grabbed it, almost dropping it in excitement.  
'About time I heard from you! Lol. I would love to meet but I can't tonight. I have an exam tomorrow and I have to revise. Im really sorry. x'. A frown appeared on Jen's face. She let out a sigh and was a little disappointed. She did however understand that this was a crucial time for the teen and she suddenly felt guilty for asking for her attention while in the midst of her exams. This was getting harder. Seeing Tilly at college every day and not having resolved the tension between them was almost unbearable. Jen always had one eye open on the lookout while around the college building just in case Tilly was near so she could get a glimpse of her, just a tiny split second glimpse would lift Jen's entire mood for the whole day making her happier, even on occasions where Tilly hadn't noticed Jen back. Jen, of course being quite protective of her feelings, would never actually admit that to anyone, let alone to Tilly. She replied 'I understand. No need to apologise. I will see you tomorrow at college. Good luck with your exam. I will be thinking of you . xx'

Tilly was sat on her bedroom floor with her legs crossed, propped up against her bed with books and notes sprawled around her in a neat, organised semi circle. Her shoes laid on the floor beside her along with her headphones, while she cradled her phone in anticipation for Jen's reply to her previous text message. The phone beeped and she held the phone close to her face to read Jen's message. A smile light up Tilly's face and her eyes sparkled. 'Thanx. I will be thinking of you too and yes you will being seeing me 2mo, I will make sure of it! x'. Tilly pressed send. A reply came straight back 'Promise? xx'. 'You try and stop me ;) Lets meet 2mo after college. Can't wait to see you. x' replied Tilly instantly. Another text from Jen came through 'Can't wait either. I will stop distracting you now so you can revise. xx'. Tilly was a little sad reading the message. She wanted the texting to continue, she longed to have more conversations with the teacher, even if it was just random texts or talks about nothing in particular. She craved Jen's attention but concluded that she really did need to study this evening in preparation for the exam. As heart breaking as it was, she replied to Jen one last time 'Ok. I enjoyed the moments distraction. Hope you have a good night. x'. No reply was received and Tilly was content with that and continued with her revision for the rest of the evening.

It was Tuesday morning. Jen was already at college in the staff room with the other teachers in the meeting preparing for the days exams and the sparse lessons that were still taking place. Mr Renson, the general studies teacher, was running late due to a flat tyre and was not able to make into college in time for his first exam cover. Jen, having checked her schedule noticed her morning's lessons were cancelled due to the exams. Without thinking she happily put herself forward for covering the first exam. It was the sixth formers general studies exam which was to be held in a room just up from Jen's own art room. Mr Keeler was delighted with Jen's enthusiasm to cover the class and agreed, freeing himself up to continue with his already booked up diary for the day.

In the classroom, Jen was preparing the exam papers and laying them face down, neatly on the desks in front of her. The room was laid out in rows with the teachers' desk at the front and in the centre of the room facing the class. Jen wore a pair of patterned navy and white shorts over thick black tights with a baby pink top tucked into the shorts. On top of this she wore a pastel yellow knitted cardigan with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her hair was down and straight and each time she lay the papers down on the individual desks, her bangles and bracelets clinked together. With ten minutes to spare, she pulled out her phone to make sure it was on silent and brought up a new text screen. 'Good Luck. xx' she pressed send and placed the phone on the desk at the front of the classroom.  
Taking one last look at the clock and looking at the room with a satisfied smile and small nod to herself, she headed to the grey door of the classroom. She could see some students stood outside forming a queue ready for their exam through the small square glass window of the door. She pulled the door open to the left and stood in the doorway leaning against it.  
The students bundled into the room frantically looking for their seats. Jen watching, still stood against the door, as the students entered and the room filled up the chairs around the room. A few of the students she knew, George, Callum, a few others, then Sinead looking back as she appeared to be waiting for Bart and then Maddie, Jono and Neil and some more.  
She closed the door looking around the class, noticing the two empty chairs in the room. The students were a little early as it was only five to ten and there were a few minutes to spare before the exam commenced. Jen moved toward the front of the class while the students rummaged in their bags for their stationary. As she moved behind the teachers desk to stand in front of the class by the white boards, she noticed her phone flashing. It was a text. She paused for a moment not wanting to read it, then reminding herself that she had text Tilly minutes ago and hoped it was a reply from her, she leaped forward and grabbed her phone. 'Thankx. Im gonna need it Cant wait to see you later though. x' said the text from Tilly.  
As Jen brought up a new screen to reply to the text, the classroom door opened. The female student with short ginger hair which was tied up with a cute navy blue bow entered the room.  
Jen looked up and did a double take at Tilly. Tilly, with her phone in her hand, laughed to herself and closed the door behind her. This really was good luck, she thought to herself. She made her way to the available desk next to Maddie which happened to be directly in front of the teacher's desk at the front of the room. Of course the two available seats were at the front of the room as no one really wanted to sit near the teacher during the exam, well no one apart from Tilly now realising that her favourite teacher was covering the exam she was about to sit.  
Jen, still gobsmacked at the presence of Tilly in the room, dropped her phone on the desk causing the class to look up at her. With a grin of embarrassment directed at Tilly, she quickly placed her phone in her yellow bag and looked at the clock.  
It was time for the exam to begin, with a look to the last empty seat, and then to the door she said to the class "Ok, silence please. It's time. This exam is about to commence. Turn your papers over and begin". While the rustle of the class turning over their papers echoed through the room, Tilly caught Jen's eyes. She mouthed a good luck and held up her crossed fingers to Tilly making sure the class did not see. Tilly beamed back a smile at the teacher as she too turned over her paper in front of her.

Throughout the course of the exam, Tilly, keeping her head down but raising her eyes to sneak looks at her teacher who remained seated at the desk. Jen, trying to mark some art essays that she had brought along with her to mark during the exam, also sneaked occasional glances at the teen in front of her. Once or twice they caught each other's eyes and secret smiles beamed across their faces unbeknown to the rest of the class.

With twenty minutes left of the exam, Jen scanning the class, noticed Sinead looking up and watching the clock. Jen too was concerned that Bart was not in the room with them. She assumed that the empty seat belonged to Bart. With this, the classroom door opened and Mr Sykes entered the room and notioned for Jen to come over. Jen stood up and walked over to the door. The class in unison looked up and stopped writing. Mr Sykes whispered to Jen and Jen headed out of the room to a group of females stood on the other side of the classroom door. Tilly looked up in concern, wondering if her teacher was ok. Her train of thought regarding her exam went out the window. All of her thoughts consumed with Jen. _Was she ok? What was going on?  
_Jen returned to the classroom, without looking at Tilly, she looked at Sinead and gestured for her to leave the room. Sinead had noticed the McQueen sisters standing outside the room and after not hearing from Bart this morning, she begun to collect her belongings to head out of the exam. Jen stood by the door and waited for Mr Sykes to exit before closing the door and calling out to the class "Ok, quieten down. Fifteen minutes left guys".  
Jen headed to her desk and tidied her pile of paperwork into her files and then into her yellow buckle bag. While placing her files in her bag she felt her phone graze her hand, thus sending a shiver through her at the thought of certain red headed student in her classroom that she wanted to text. She leant herself against the front of the desk in full view of Tilly.  
Tilly of course being the bright young woman that she was had just finished her paper, while the rest of the class rushed to finish all of their questions in time, scribbling away still. Tilly sat against the back of her chair almost tilting it with her arms crossed and her legs dangling on the raised chair, her desk neat and tidy and her smile directly at Jen.  
Jen could feel Tilly's eyes undressing her as he stood in front of the class counting down the last remaining minutes of the exam. Jen felt a little awkward, but secretly liked the thought of Tilly's attention so she stayed leant against the desk just for Tilly. Tilly admired the way the teachers navy shorts wrapped themselves around her thighs and clung to figure so perfectly and the way that her two long gold necklaces hung down her front over her pink top and perched themselves gently over breasts. Each time Jen moved or turned slightly, the necklaces would move with her. Tilly was intoxicated by the figure of beauty which stood before her.  
"Ok, times up. Put your pens down please". The class as one dropped their stationary and began to move in their seats and stretch out their arms. "Right ok, leave your papers and you can go. Well done guys." Jen said to the class as the rustling began.

Within seconds the entire class had got out of their seats and most were making their way out of the room. "Tilly, Maddie, you couldn't give me a hand collecting these could you" asked Jen as they were about to walk out of the door. Maddie took an exaggerated step forward through the door, pretending that she hadn't heard the teacher and turned to Tilly saying "catch you college coffee later yeah babe?". Tilly, knowing that Maddie would not stay behind to help a teacher, said goodbye and closed the door to the room. She turned to look at Jen. They were alone.

"How did that go? Was it ok? You finished early?" said Jen who was now at the back of the room collecting the papers from each of the desks. "Yeah it went really well. I even had a lucky charm" smirked Tilly, as she placed her bag down on the teacher desk and began collecting papers from the desks too. Jen let out a laugh and her eyes sparkled. She knew that Tilly had been referring to her being in the room. Their eyes followed each other around the room and tension between them grew.  
Jen, remaining cautious, as ever, and remembering where they were, doing her best not to be too near the student while collecting the final papers, finally broke the silence "what are your plans for later today?" "I am supposed to be meeting Mads and the guys for coffee" Jens face dropped, she had thought it would have been nice to spend some time with the girl. "But if I was made a better offer, I suppose I would be willing to give that a miss" replied Tilly with a cheeky grin, noticing Jens frown.  
Jen let out a beautiful smile which matched the sparkling in her eyes, she knew the teenager was playing her and wanted more from the teacher. "Well, Tilly, I did want to speak with you privately about your … um … art coursework, but if you are too busy…" "Privately Miss?" questioned Tilly as the teacher moved from the back of the room to the front where Tilly was stood. "But we are here alone now Miss Gilmore". With Tilly now leant up against the desk at the front of the room, Jen came to a holt within inches of the student. "What's the matter Jen?" Tilly said as she saw the smile from Jen face vanish. This had been fun, a little bit of flirting and harmless banter, and now the teacher had gone serious. "I cant do this Tilly, not here, you know the rules" replied Jen.  
"Ok so when can I see you? We've had this conversation before Jen. I cant see you at School, I cant see you at home, let me know when you have made up your mind … again!" With this Tilly stood up grabbed her bag and knocking papers out of Jens hands, she headed out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

_Ok, that didn't go as I planned it_. Jen thought to herself. She picked up the exam papers and locked them in the cupboard. She rummaged through her bag for her phone and opened a new text.  
'Im sorry. Please, I really want to see you later, outside of college. Will you meet me? xx'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As much as Jen clutched her phone, praying for it to ring, it didn't. No reply from Tilly was received as she carried on with the rest of her day at college marking work and staring into space, often slipping into a pleasant daydream of a certain red headed student.  
The day passed by so quickly with Jen hardly completing any of her work. She knew the distraction was not good and concluded that she needed to and very much wanted to straighten things out with Tilly.  
Packing up her paperwork and belongings she created a mental checklist of things she needed to get complete; drop off Bart's art folder on her way home, go home get dressed and find Tilly.  
This was the most logical order she thought to herself as she headed out of her classroom and headed for the teachers car park.

Jen clearly had not thought this through, trying to squeeze Bart's A1 sized art folder into the back of her jeep was proving to be a little awkward. With Jen's Suzuki jeep, the rear seats were static due to the limited space of the boot. The boot itself, being accessed through the half rear door with the white material soft top rear screen covering the rest of the back of the car, this was only a foot or so wide and proved to be extremely difficult for Jen to pull Bart's folder through the boot onto the back seats. She was stood with the passenger's door open leaning into the car, getting rather heated and frustrated at herself for not being able to complete such a simple task.  
"Do you need a hand" "Ouch" replied Jen as she turned to see who was standing behind her and hit her head on the inner frame of the targa roof of her car. Tilly let out a little squeak while trying to bite her bottom lip to stop her from letting out a full on laugh. "Are you ok Jen" she managed to ask sincerely. Jen still rubbing her head where she had hit it turned to face the teen. "I am now for seeing you Tilly". "Im sorry Jen, about before. I know the rules like the back of my hand, but …." She broke off. Sighing. " But what Tilly, what?" questioned Jen who was still rubbing her head while leaning against her car. "Lets talk about this later. Right, let's get this in the car and get going. Schools over with for today Jen". Jen simply nodded and watched the teen as she walked to the rear of Jens car to help her. Jen couldn't help but notice Tilly's maturity as she took control of the situation where Jen had struggled and a new wave of admiration for the girl flowed through Jen as she stood in awe of the student.

Tilly, at the rear of the jeep, lifted the material back panel slightly to allow more space, angled the folder and slid it in. She moved to the side of Jens car and gave Jen a grin and a look of confidence. This sent shivers down the teachers spine.  
"Are you going to offer me a lift home Miss Gilmore for helping you?". Jen looked up in shock at the teen. " Tilly, you know I cant. Not here. How would that look?" "Yeah your right. I can see you later though, right?" asked Tilly grinning. "Of course. I will text you in about an hour. We can meet and talk then, yes?" "Yeah sure. That sounds great". "Ok see you in a bit then Tils".  
Tilly moved from Jens car and headed out toward the collage gates. It had been another hot and glorious sunny day and Tilly walking with her head in her thoughts clutching her bag over her shoulder and some books in the other hand close to her chest. She jumped out of her skin when Jen drove past a gave a little beep of the horn. This, Jen thought to herself, was a little playful payback for Tilly laughing at her when she hit her head. Jen kept a watchful eye on her rear view mirror while driving along the road, looking back at Tilly as much as she could while trying to concentrate on the road. Tilly watching the teachers car as it got further and further away as she walked along the road and headed home to change.

Stood looking at Mira McQueen in the front yard of Bart's house, Jen unzipped the large black art folder which she had laid open on top of the white plastic table and chairs set. "He has such an aptitude. I mean raw, certainly, but with attention" replied Jen as Mira moved forward looking at the art teacher with intrigue. "You talking about his drawings?" "Yeah, have you seen his work?" Jen replied with enthusiasm in her voice. She held the top of the art folder up in one hand while flicking through the pages of drawings and paintings in the other. Mira stood next to Jen looking at the work on the table, smiling to herself with pride as well as intrigue "do you think he's got sumitt?" she said to Jen, who beamed a smile back. "Huge potential. Ridiculous amounts. Im hoping he will apply for Art College and then, who knows?"  
"You must be very proud" said the art teacher to Bart's aunty. Mira, still looking in disbelief at her nephews drawings to which the female teacher seemed so impressed with. "So you think he's got a future with this?" questioned Mira.  
"Tell you what, I'll leave that with you" replied Jen. She smiled and her eyes light up with positivity and enthusiasm. Jen loved art and teaching was her passion. Seeing the potential in any student and helping them and their families embrace the subject brought a huge sense of achievement to Jen's surface. Her love and passion for art shone through her and it was infectious to anyone around her.  
Jen grabbed her bag from the ground and turned to walk away, leaving Mira with Bart's art work.  
As Jen walked through the gate and towards her car, she let out a laugh. She was still thinking about how Mira had thought she was there to buy drugs from Bart. Her thoughts swiftly changed from Mira to Tilly. Job one on her metal checklist was complete. Now for jobs two and three and a quick stop at the shops for some essentials. She jumped in her car and headed for home to get changed and prepare herself to meet Tilly as she had promised less than 20 minutes ago to the red headed teen.

Having returned home and bolted upstairs to her bedroom, Tilly was in a flustered panic as to what to wear. "Hiya love, you want some tea?" "TILLS" shouted her mum from downstairs after not having a reply. "No im heading out in a bit, thanks though mum" replied Tilly as she entered her room, chucked her bag, coat and books on her bed and opened her wardrobe in search for the best outfit she could find in order to impress her favourite teacher to whom she was meeting in a short while.  
After several minutes pulling out different items of clothing and staring back at the wardrobe, Tilly had chosen an outfit. She had changing her mind, deciding how she should dress, but she finally decided on 'cool but casual' as she nodded to the outfit now spread on top of her belongings on her bed.  
The outfit consisted of a green short skirt, a blue and white patterned blouse with no sleeves with a short ruffled neck and a thick royal blue short cardigan with three quarter sleeves and oversized buttons up the front. To finish the outfit off she teamed it with a small yellow handbag for her purse, keys and phone. Once she had had a quick shower and gotten dressed she lightly applied her makeup to her pale complexion and with a final glance in the mirror before noticing the time, she gave herself a little nod, approving of her outfit choice while adjusting her short ginger hair.  
Tilly was not expecting anything from meeting Jen this afternoon, but she was grateful of the time just to spend with the woman to whom she was so attracted to. The rumours about the pair from last week at college had died down now as everyone seems to be gossiping about Bart and his weed farm. Tilly, of course, was relieved not to be centre of the rumours anymore. It helped release some of the tension between her and the teacher and they had been more comfortable in each other's company.  
She sat on the edge of her bed with her phone in her hand ready to leave the house upon receiving Jen's instructions. She waited in anticipation and excitement and found it hard to contain herself while nervously bouncing her right foot on the carpet beneath her bed. A part of Tilly suspected that Jen would cancel due to her conflicting feelings about the girl and her position.

Waiting near the archway to the village square, Tilly was at a bus stop with a view of the village through the centre of the archway.  
Jen had text her and asked her to meet her there as not to raise suspicion. To anyone walking by, Tilly was sat waiting for a bus. She prayed that none of her friends walked by as asked where she was going. Keeping a watchful eye out for Jen's car or anyone she knew, she looked to the top of the stone arch.  
Tilly reminisced when she met Jen there a few weeks ago. She smiled to herself while remembering their conversations about art being there for everyone and everyone being entitled to their opinions. Tilly recalled telling Jen about her mum and their visit to the Tate for an exhibition and how Tilly's mum was not impressed with one particular piece of an upside down toilet in the centre of the exhibition. Tilly's heart began to race as she recalled a second when she had moved into the teacher's body for a kiss. Jen had pulled away and Tilly gulped.  
Just being with Jen, being in her company sent Tilly's body into shock and the thought of her sent goose pimples all over her body. She loved spending time with her, listening to her voice, learning from her, enjoying their time together was very special to Tilly. She treasured every moment with the teacher and just the thought of her would make her heart stop while butterflies danced around in her stomach.

Tilly was lost in her thoughts of Jen, until her view of the top of the archway was obstructed by Jen's Jeep. She was here. Tilly got to her feet in excitement and stepped to the curb of the pavement. Her heart still racing. The passenger window was down. "Hey you. Getting in?" beamed Jen.  
With a quick glance around to see if no one was looking, Tilly opened the car door and got in and closed the car door behind her. She was so pleased to see Jen. She had begun to doubt she would show. Reaching behind her left shoulder with her left hand she grabbed for the seat belt, while looking over her right shoulder into the back seat of the car.  
"You look nice" said Jen, bringing Tilly's attention away from the items hidden under the blankets on the back seats, to Jen's face.  
Tilly did not even reply to Jen except with a smile. She clipped in her seat belt and began to wonder what they were going to do. Her thoughts took over; _where were they going to go? What were they going to do? Go for a walk in the park? Sit somewhere and talk? Maybe go to the cinema, ooh there's some good films on at the moment. Hhhmm, not really a place to sit and chat?  
_"So, what's the plan, what do you want to do" Tilly said looking at Jen. "You will have to wait and see" beamed Jen. Tilly was more than intrigued into what the woman had install for them.  
By the looks of the items covered on the back seat, she had thought about where they were going. Tilly sat admiring the driver as she pulled away leaving Hollyoaks behind them.

While Jen concentrated on the traffic in front of them, Tilly took in the beauty of the woman in front of her. She started with her hair. It was up in a rare but cute, slightly messy ponytail with straggly side bits falling by her ears. Tilly grinned with an image of the teacher rushing to get ready to meet her while trying to do something with her hair. It reminded Tilly of the day at the beach with Jen, a day that Tilly had replayed everyday in her mind.  
Refocusing her attention back to the driver, she lowered her gaze to the open red cardigan she was wearing. It was rolled up to her elbows, leaving her forearms bare exposing her bracelets, bangles and large oval rings that covered her fingers which lay over the top of the steering wheel. Looking back from Jen's hand on the wheel to her arms and shoulders, Tilly stared at the top of the dress which the cardigan covered. The black and yellow rose patterned low cut dress fluttered slightly with the wind from the open window and open targa roof. The edge of the low cut dress rested gently across the teacher's breasts and her necklaces dangled down the centre of her cleavage. Tilly could not help but stare. She felt her checks go red but was memorised by the beauty.  
Her gaze lowered to Jen's waist and over her thighs to the hem of the dress. The dress draped perfectly over her legs ending before her knees and the material dropped in the middle where Jen's legs parted on the seat. Moving further down the woman's body, noticing the black shiny tights and footwear she was wearing, Tilly was brought out of her daze by Jen's voice. "What are you thinking about"  
Tilly raised her stare to looking into Jen's eyes. "You" she whispered.  
Jen, feeling slightly embarrassed, smiled at the teen in between looking at the road. There was no need for forced conversation. They stole some more looks and to break the pleasant silence Jen reached for the stereo. Turning it on, and not realising the CD she had been playing when driving home from Bart's house earlier, she reached to switch it off after a couple of seconds.  
"No, don't Jen. I like this album. It's one of my fav's. I love this song, it ..." Tilly broke off. "It what Tills?" questioned Jen, moving her hands from the stereo back to the wheel. "It reminds me of you" Tilly replied sheepishly. She moved her gaze from Jen to the bag on her lap and fiddled with the zip.  
"It's my favourite song too ... because it reminds me of you Tilly" grinned Jen. She moved her left hand from the steering wheel and intertwined her fingers with Tilly's tightly gripping her hand.  
Tilly looked up and smiled back. She was smitten. Her heart melted there and then. She was falling for this woman. She thought it was a crush or silly infatuation, but with Jen's touch, it was more, it was different from what she had felt before. Butterflies danced around in Tilly's abdomen as a shiver shot through her spine. She was in love with Jen.  
Jen refocused her attention on the road after breathing in the red heads nervousness and clutching her hand in hers. This was different Jen thought. She too was thinking about her feelings for the girl. In this moment, no one was there to judge her, they were alone and Jen equally enjoyed precious time with Tilly. She too was falling for the girl beside her. This was going to be a good evening and Jen had planned it as best as she could. She wanted it to be perfect.

They did not speak for the rest of the journey. Lana Del Rey's 'Lucky Ones' played on repeat for the following forty-five minutes. Jen continued holding Tilly's hand when she was not changing gear and Tilly clutching Jen's hand with both of her own hands in her lap, while stealing secret glances at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was still a lovely warm day and the sun was still high and burning.  
Jen pulled into the car park and Tilly suddenly twigged where they were. This was perfect. She had not expected to be here. A wave of excitement flowed within her as the car stopped. Jen turned the engine off, after putting up the windows and clipping the targa roof section back into place above their heads, she undid her safety belt. She moved in her seat to face Tilly with her back leant against the window "I hope you don't mind" she said to the teen. "Mind? No, it's perfect" replied Tilly. She couldn't help but stare at Jen. She was smiling back. Tilly took a deep breath "No place I would rather be" she breathlessly said.  
"Right then. Let's go shall we?" said Jen as she turned to open the door and to exit the car. "You gonna help me with this lot Tilly?" as she moved the driver's seat forward to gain access to the concealed items which lay on the back seat. "Yep" replied Tilly almost skipping out of the passenger side of the car and walking around to help Jen while pushing her sunglasses from over her eyes to place them on top of her head. "I promised you we would come back when they were all submerged" grinned Jen as she passed blankets and a cooler box to Tilly and she reached in for a bag, her coat and the camera.  
They had arrived at Crosby Beach to re-visit the Antony Gormley statues. This was the place which brought back so many memories for the pair. This was the beach in which they had gotten to know each other, spent the day together and most importantly, where they had had their first kiss. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but they both secretly relived that moment in their private thoughts every single day. This was the day the connection between to two females became apparent and Jen thought that the revisit would be a great opportunity to spend more time alone with Tilly in order to rekindle those magical moments. It meant so much to them. It was a sacred place and one that would be treasured forever by both of them, regardless of what the future held for the pair.

They emptied the car and headed to the edge of the grassy banks of the beach. The tide was quite far in leaving only a couple of meters of dry sand from the banks leading to the wet sand and the waters white foamy rippling edge while taking out the stranded loads of seaweed.  
Tilly and Jen stood for a couple of minutes breathing in the sea air while stood looking out over the water and seeing the Gormley statues submerged in various depths across the shallow, outgoing tide. The sun was still shimmering on the waters surface and they watched as small waves crashed into the nearest human like statues in the water sending the oceans spray a few feet above the water and crashing back down, followed by another wave and more spray. The sound of the waves and the ocean bringing a sense of exhilaration over the couple. The smells, the sounds and the views were so intoxicating and both allowed themselves to be completely taking in by the powerful moment. Both Jen and Tilly felt content with the moment and were happy to be sharing it with one another.  
Jen looked out across the water, breathing in a deep breath of sea air and turning to Tilly with her ponytail blowing in the wind "its beautiful isn't it". Tilly, not removing her stare from Jen simply replied with a whisper "yes you are". Jen did not hear as she took her first steps, almost running down the grass bank and tripping slightly, causing her dark square sunglasses to ride down her nose. She managed to regain her balance and when reaching the bottom of the bank she turned to Tilly and gestured for her to follow. Tilly, still letting out a giggle from the image of Jen stumbling, carefully made her way down the bank, taking her time, step by step, while Jen waited patiently for her at the bottom on the dry sand.

They walked a few meters along the edge of the bank looking for a spot to lay the blanket down.  
Jen, finally finding a patch of sand that was relatively flat, placed her belongings on the ground and opened her bag. She pulled out a green chequered blanket and shook it out. It was the same blanket they had used to sit on during their last visit to the beach and it still had some sand wrapped up with it. Jen gave it a shake into the light wind, her bangles chinking together and she had accidently blown sand in Tilly's direction. "Ugh, pwat, pwat" spluttered Tilly as she spat sand particles from her mouth. She looked at Jen, Jen looking back puzzled at the girls facial expression. Tilly dropped the items she was holding "your so gonna pay for that" she laughed while running toward the brunette.  
"No, no, argh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" Jen giggled as the teen tried to chase her in a circular motion. Tilly finally caught up to Jen and she could do nothing but hold out the blanket she still held. She held it open as wide as her arms could stretch and grabbed Tilly, wrapping her up like a cocoon. She wrapped her arms, with the blanket, around Tilly and she tightened the grip around the girls back bringing Tilly closer to her. They gazed at each other for a moment, Tilly being able to see Jens eyes through the light reflecting from her sunglasses as Jen pulled her closely toward her. Their lips touched. Hearts pounding.  
Tilly's lips felt like silk against Jen's. She could smell and taste the lip gloss from the girl and she moved her hands up the girls back along with the sandy blanket. Tilly could not move, physically as she was trapped by Jen, but mentally, she was frozen in time with the kiss.  
The soft kiss intensified and Jen used her tongue to part Tilly's lips as the kiss became more passionate. Their tongues danced together in each others mouths for several minutes.  
Jen eventually slowed the kiss by kissing Tilly's bottom lip and pulled back, loosening her grip on the beautiful young woman before. Tilly's knees felt like they were going to give way, but she somehow managed to hold herself steady while smiling back at Jen. Neither of them speaking a word as Jen twirled Tilly around to unwrap her from the blanket. Both girls grinning but giggling at the embarrassment of the moment but both equally were enjoying it.  
It was only their second kiss and it was clear that both were still shy and almost awkward with each other knowing that it felt so right and perfect, like it was meant to be.

Tilly held the ends of the blanket helping Jen to lay it on the sand between them. They gathered the other items and placed them on the edges to secure the blanket from blowing away.  
They both dropped onto the centre of the blanket and Tilly got out her mobile phone. She wasn't looking to text anyone or to make a call. She simply wanted to use her phone to take a picture of her and Jen as they lay side by side on the blanket looking up to the sky. Jen moved closer and their heads touched. Tilly pulled her sunglasses down from her hair and covered her eyes and raised her hand with her phone in it and took some pictures of them smiling at the camera. The sun was reflecting off of their foreheads and sunglasses. Tilly brought the phone down to eye level to scroll through the images she had taken. There was one, which in Tilly's opinion was the best. It showed the two girls smiling at the camera, Tilly's arm resting over Jens as they lay on the blanket. Jen's smile showed her beautiful white teeth with them resting on her bottom lip, an expression that Tilly adored. They scrolled through some more images and Jen's favourite was one of the pair pulling faces: Tilly had stuck her tongue out while Jen's gaze, through the sunglasses, was looking at the girl next to her. She thought this was a lovely image of the pair and captured her love for the red head while Tilly expressed her current playful mood.  
Tilly lay on the right hand side facing the water and Jen sat next to her, shifting her body weight a little in order to sit even closer to the girl. They both sat up and faced the water and looked ahead of them. "I've brought my camera. I thought we could take some more images of them submerged to go with your art coursework" Jen said looking to the teen. _Coursework? You brought me here for an Art lesson? _Thought Tilly but she actually spoke "yeah, that's a great idea. Thanks". "I just thought that it would be a great addition to your project on 'Nature' while we are here" replied Jen noticing the tone of Tilly's reply.  
Tilly gave Jen a feeble smile while taking her stare to the water in front of them. "Well, I brought along some snacks if you're hungry Tilly?" said Jen trying to gain the teens attention again. "Sure, I didn't eat at home. What have you got?" said Tilly leaning back to get the blue and white cooler from behind her. She had under estimated how heavy the box would be from this angle with one hand and she fell awkwardly onto her back banging her right elbow against the cooler which she had just dropped by her right side. "Are you ok?" enquired Jen. "Yeah, fine" replied Tilly letting out a half hearted laugh. "Liar" said Jen helping her to sit up and she leaned across Tilly for the box. As the brunette's hair grazed Tilly's face, she could not help but smell the sweet scent of the teachers hair. Tilly inhaled deeply as to breathe in the scent of Jen.  
Jen had placed her right hand on the blanket by Tilly's side in order to hold herself as she leaned across the teen while using her left hand to grab for the box. Tilly repositioned herself so that her arms were behind her back on the blanket supporting herself as she protruded her chest toward Jen, which did not go unnoticed by the teacher as a grin appeared across her face. Tilly's left hand lightly holding Jen's right hand.  
Still leaning into Tilly, Jen pulled the box over the girl's body and placed it in between her own legs. She turned to face Tilly who was still leaning back slightly. "looks like I got a little bit of sand on you Tilly" grinned Jen as her left hand began to lightly brush the sand away from the girls green skirt. Jen used her right hand, which Tilly was still cupping, to support her as she leant into Tilly more and began to dust the tiny sandy grains from her chest with her free hand using a little more force than actually required to ensure the teen could feel her touch through the blue cardigan Tilly wore. "I think you got it all off Miss" teased Tilly as Jen caught her gaze. Jen smiled at the grinning teen and her teeth rested gently on her bottom lip. Tilly melted. She adored this look from Jen. It was the same smile she had just captured on her phone. It was enough to send shivers down her spine and make her heart skip. She lightly stroked the teachers hand with her thumb which she was still holding onto by their side. This was to let her know that she was teasing. Jen loved how Tilly could tease her and she was surprised when Tilly leant in for a kiss. It was only a small, sweet innocent kiss on the lips but it was enough to send sparks of electricity through Jen's body. Jen had not planned to bring the girl here in order to seduce her but to spend time with her. She was a little taken aback with the fact that they had kissed twice since being here. _What else would the evening have in stall for us? _She wondered.

Returning her focus to the items of food, Jen opened the cooler. She had stopped off on her way home from Bart's house in order to pick up some barbeque items. She had purchased various snacks not knowing what the teen would prefer nor not knowing if the teen had eaten. The contents mainly consisted of a bag of Jelly-Babies (unbeknown to Jen, these were Tilly's favourites), some mini cakes, some biscuits, some crisps, a pack of sausages and burgers and some rolls with a mini bottle of ketchup as well as some drinks. "So anything take your fancy" said Jen to Tilly having emptied the contents in front of her. "Yeah, one thing in particular" replied Tilly not taking her eyes from Jen who smiled back with her eyes having just removed her sunglasses. "But you will have to fight me for these" said Tilly as she reached for the bag of Jelly-Babies.  
Laughing to each other, Jen reached for the disposable BBQ set from the cooler and began preparing the food for cooking.

After a couple of hours of chatting and more flirting the BBQ was nothing more than a smoking heap of rubbish and charcoaled lumps. The sun had begun to lower and the sky was still bright but had a deeper orange tint to it. Their sunglasses were off as well as their shoes. Tilly was not wearing any socks but Jen still had her tights on which were already quite sandy on the legs and feet. Tilly stood up and stretched out. As she raised her arms outstretched in the air above her head, Jen could not help but notice the back of Tilly's green skirt riding up. She felt embarrassed for eyeing up the girls bottom. Tilly turned to Jen and offered her a hand to pull her up. "The tides gone out quite a bit now, we should take a closer look". Jen reached for her camera from her bag and took Tilly's hand. Tilly pulled Jen up with force but did not step backwards as the teacher rose to her feet and bumped into the red head. This provoked a giggle from Jen, she knew this had been Tilly's intention but she secretly loved the opportunity to be close to the teen. They stood facing each other with their faces millimetres apart. They gazed at each other and their noses almost touching and moving toward each other. A barking dog came rushing past them breaking the couples moment. They laughed at the awkwardness of the moment and headed down the now rippled beach. Jen, being a little annoyed at how wet her feet were through her tights but Tilly loved the feel of the sand running through her toes and the coldness of the sand on the soles of her bare feet as she walked.  
The beach was quite deserted now with only a few people walking their dogs and the odd couple together walking in the rippled wet sand and along the waters edge.  
They headed to a statue which stood in a shallow pool. Its feet and ankles submerged in the water. The sun from behind them reflected the orange tint from the bronze figure and the shadow casting a reflection of the figure in the still pool of water. Jen took some pictures of the figure and the reflection and Tilly looked around for a figure which was not submerged. She was feeling quite playful and thought of something which she thought Jen would laugh at.  
She spotted a dry statue a few meters back up the beach. She turned to Jen and gestured for her to follow her. Jen, looking puzzled, knew the girl was up to something and was intrigued. She followed behind her and they made awkward runs through the rippled sand leaving huge footprints around the mini pools across the sand while avoiding more debris seaweed.  
Tilly reached the figure and removed her blue cardigan placing it around the shoulders of the Gormley figure. "I thought he looked cold" "Ha, very good" replied Jen who took a couple of shots of Tilly with her arm around the figure now wearing her blue top. "I think red will suit his colour more" Said Jen taking off her long red cardigan and placing it over Tilly's onto the figure. The pair laughed and joked and posed for pictures together with the stature between them.  
"Did you bring any paper and pencils Jen" asked Tilly feeling rather inspired. With a raised eyebrow and a smirk Jen replied "of course I did, I'm an artist. Why, are you feeling in the mood?" Realising what she had just said that could have had a double meaning, she quickly spluttered "I mean, to draw and .. erm. What? I didn't mean it like that" looking to Tilly and seeing her smile and wink. "Jeez, one track mind or what" laughed Tilly. Jen let out a nervous laugh. She enjoyed the banter and the flirting and the need to touch the teen was creeping its way through Jen's thoughts. The tension between them rising once again.

Stepping over some smaller puddles of sea water, Jen headed back to the spot where they had been sitting. She turned and waited for Tilly to catch up with her and she held out her hand for Tilly for support as she dodged the water pools. There was really no need for them to hold hands for support but Jen wanted the touch and she felt it was a good enough excuse to do so, after all no one here knew they were student and teacher, to anyone they just seemed like close friends or even a young couple. Tilly tightly squeezed Jens interlocking fingers while holding onto their tops she had removed from the figure in the other hand.  
They reached the blanket and Tilly knelt down while Jen sat and rummaged through her bag. She pulled out some pencils, charcoal sticks and her sketchbook. "Here, you can use this" said Jen handing Tilly her burnt orange sketch book. This was the very sketch book that Jen had shown Tilly outside the hospital after the fire at the college. Tilly instantly remembered flicking through the pages and seeing Jen's drawings of hands and her stomach lurched as she remembered that the teacher had then said they could not be together and that she had worked too hard to get her placement and that Tilly was asking her to give that all up.  
As Tilly once again flicked through the pages of Jen's sketches she noticed a small crumpled edge sticking out from the back pages. She turned the pages and pulled out the torn page. Tilly looked at the drawing and then to the brunette. Jen saw she was straightening the drawing and smiled while looking down. She felt a flourish of embarrassment soar through her.  
Tilly traced her fore finger over her lips, much like she had done the first time she saw the drawing which was outside of the hospital when Jen had drawn a picture of Tilly's lips but ripped it out of the book and threw it in the bin.  
"I can't believe you have this Jen" said Tilly. "I went back for it after I sent you home in the taxi. I couldn't throw it away Tilly, it means too much to me. You mean too much to me". "Oh, Jen" replied Tilly as she dropped the sketch book and picture and flung her arms around Jen's neck. The hug lasted for several minutes, neither wanting to let go. Tilly squeezed Jen tightly and Jen replied by holding onto her waist harder too.  
Tilly pulled away first from the embrace much to Jen's disappointment. She wanted to hold her forever. Smell her perfume, feel her against her body, feel her soft hair against her cheek and take in the essence of the girl before her. Tilly sat down and reached for the sketch book and the drawing of her lips and placed it on her lap. She noticed the un-opened pack of Jelly-Babies to the side of her and she opened them with a giggle. She had an idea.  
Jen watching curiously as Tilly she pulled out several Jelly-Babies searching for all of the different colours and licked each one seductively at Jen so that the sweet white powder came off from them. Jen, still looking wondering what the teen was doing she asked "What are you up to?".  
"I'm an artist. I'm making art" replied Tilly with a grin on her face while smoothing out a patch of sand next to her. Once the area was flat, Tilly began standing the multi coloured Jelly-Babies randomly upright into the sand. She pushed some of them down into the sand so they were deeper in and others were balanced on the top of the sand. Jen, laughed, finally realising what Tilly was trying to achieve. "I think this will be an excellent addition to my coursework Miss Gilmore. This is my interpretation of the Gormley's. I call it; _Jelly_"  
She looked at the art teacher with the biggest smirk and Jen reached for her camera "Well Tilly, you truly are an artist. I think we should document it for your project and add it to your portfolio for submission. Which reminds me you are still to submit your folder? Sorry to talk shop but it's important." Tilly's smiled faded, Jen was back in teacher mode. She really didn't want to talk about college while with Jen. She knew it always made Jen have doubts about their time together.

Jen took some pictures of the mini statues in the sand laying down onto her stomach to get the right angle for the sweets. She managed to get a great shot of the mini Jelly figures in the sand with some of the actually Gormley figures in the background. It would be a very interesting piece of Tilly's portfolio and one that Jen and Tilly could share together. To anyone else it was just a funny joke but to them it would be a memory of this day.  
Jen manoeuvred herself to a sitting position next to Tilly and handed the girl some pencils. They sat together drawing and sketching. In the distance they could still see some of the figures submerged and their attention drawn to the sea, while intermittently looking at each other with a shy smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The time passed and both girls had not noticed the darkening skies around them.  
The Gormley figures were nothing but shadows in the water, lining the beach. The dark orange sky bounced glorious orange colours off of the still water as the sun was setting in the distance. It was a beautiful evening and both Jen and Tilly remained sat on the blanket drawing and studying the scenes around them, taking in the beauty and portraying it on the paper before them.  
"Its getting late now. I think we should be heading back" Jen finally spoke closing her sketchbook and packing it into her bag. "Jen, I really don't want to go. I want to stay with you a little longer. Please? I can text my mum and tell her I'm at Maddie's studying for my Maths exam tomorrow." "You have an exam tomorrow? Tilly you should've told me" replied Jen in a shocked but soft voice. "Yeah, its ok though, I have revised for it and I'm meeting Neil and Callum tomorrow before school to cram in some more revision. Jen, don't be mad, it's been perfect and I don't want it to end. Please can we stay longer? Pretty please?" said Tilly fluttering her eye lids at Jen and grinning. "Oh, ok then. But not too long, alright."  
Tilly replied with a nod as she got out her mobile and text her mum.

The sea air and the start of the sun set brought about a change in the air temperature. Tilly, still in her bare feet and short green skirt, did a little shudder. Her whole body shook and she could not hide the goose pimples forming over her legs. Jen turned to the teen. "Here put this on" said Jen who stood up holding out her long khaki coloured coat for the red head. Tilly moved from the blanket and stood facing Jen. Jen wrapped the coat around Tilly and she put her arms through the long sleeves. Jen zipped up the coat but did not fasten the buttons leaving the toggles hanging down and Tilly watched the sun setting behind her.  
"Pass the camera a minute Jen" said Tilly holding out her hand for Jen to pass it to her. Jen, did as she was asked and bent to pick up the camera. She placed it gently in Tilly's open hand and the teen moved. Jen still had hold of the camera meaning Tilly was pulled a little toward Jen who let out a laugh as it was intentionally to tease the girl. Tilly said nothing but stuck her tongue out to Jen in a playful manner.  
Looking along the beach as the sun almost set, Tilly moved a couple of steps to the left away from Jen. She held the camera in her right hand while making a 'C' with the other. Jen, moving toward the teen placed her left hand on the girls lower back while making a backwards 'C' in her right hand and placed it against Tilly's arched fingers and spread out thumb. Tilly took the picture.  
The dark shadow of their touching hands was in the forefront of the image while the setting sun, dark sea and sandy beach was captured in the middle of the heart they had created with their joining hands.  
They looked at the image on the cameras digital display. It was perfect. It was a very symbolic picture.

Jen moved behind Tilly and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. She rested her chin on Tilly's shoulder and nuzzled into the side of Tilly's face. Tilly feeling Jen's breasts lean into her back through their clothing while feeling Jen's soft, fine hair graze her face as it blew in the cool evening breeze. Tilly lowered her shaking hand which still held camera and rest the other on top of Jen's around her waist interlocking their fingers. She arched her back and leant into the teacher. She could feel Jen's warm breath on her neck and this sent a chill through her body. Jen could feel Tilly's body trembling and she squeezed her little tighter.  
They stood nuzzled into each other watching the sun lowering into the water in the distance. "It's just so beautiful isn't it" said Jen. Tilly replied with a nod. She was speechless. It was indeed perfect and there was no other place in the world right then that she would have rather been. She lapped up the teacher's affection and allowed the moment to consume her whole being.

The sun disappeared. The sky was dark now with only a slither of an orange tint from the lights of the nearby pier and promenade above the bank past the car park which lightly lit the beach. It reflected across the beach and into the ocean, capturing the gentle waves as the ocean silently moved. Tilly had never taken the time to see a full sunset. She was overwhelmed not just by the teacher but by the scene she had witnessed. She wanted to take this moment and keep it with her forever, forever in her heart.  
Jen released Tilly from the embrace and headed back to the blanket, still holding onto Tilly's hand.

She sat on the blanket next to the now neatly piled belongings along the edges and gestured for Tilly to sit between her legs. Tilly was still feeling a little cold even though her heart was still pounding from the scenery and the embrace with Jen. "Are you ok Til's? Your very quiet?" asked Jen a little concerned that the mood of the teenager had changed. "Yes Jen, I'm fine. More than fine. Thank you". "Thank you for what?" questioned Jen. "For this, for today. It really has been perfect." Replied Tilly, now kneeling down and turning around to sit in between Jen's open legs. "Tilly, you are more than welcome. I've wanted to share this with your ages, but … well, I'm just glad you appreciate the beauty of it as I do. I've come here many times since the that day when we came here but it just didn't feel the same without you here with me to enjoy it." Jen grinned at Tilly. Tilly shuffled back into Jen and Jen raised her knees to support them both. Jen pulled her bag close to her and pulled out another blanket. She wrapped it around her shoulders and wrapped it back around the front to cover Tilly's bare legs. "This should warm us up" said Jen as she nestled into Tilly once again.  
"I've never seen a night quite like this, with a sky full of stars stretched out for miles. Almost like they're diamonds hanging in the sky" whispered Jen into Tilly's ear. By this time the sky was black with the moon and stars shimmering brightly. "I don't want this to end" replied Tilly.  
She turned her head to the teachers. They looked into each others eyes, into each others soul. They had found each other and they could no longer fight their feelings for one another. The sexual tension had been building between them all day and now it was boiling. Tilly turned her head and leaned into Jen more. Jen responded by angling her head to face Tilly's. This was not the most comfortable of positions to be in but neither cared, their lips parted and they both simultaneously lightly licked their own lips and took a breath. They kissed.

The soft touch of Jen's plump lips against Tilly's sent her desires into over drive. She used her tongue to open Jen's mouth more as the kiss intensified. The kiss was passionate and both were lost in the moment. Hearts pounding and beating so loudly, butterflies danced around in the pit of their stomachs. Jen used her tongue gently to caress inside Tilly's mouth and along the girls tongue. Tilly reciprocated the pleasurable motion and turned on her knees to face Jen while still locked in the kiss, still partially covered by the blanket they had been wrapped in.  
Jen, leaning back, raised one hand to Tilly's face. She cupped her cheek and ear and ran her fingers through Tilly's hair and pulled the teen closer to her and the kiss intensified even more so. Tilly brought one of her hands to Jens shoulder. Still locked in the kiss with their tongues dancing together, Tilly moved her hand from Jen shoulder gently up her neck and cupped her hand around the back of Jen's head and by her ear. Jen's hair was blowing in the slight breeze but neither stopping the passionate moment. Shifting her body weight against Jen's own body, Tilly laid to the side of Jen pushing Jen to lye down with her. Tilly was turned on and she wanted to feel the teacher, to touch her. Tilly had not been with many girls. She had been with Esther during their time at Abersoch last summer but it was completely different with Jen. With Esther it had been a summer romance. They had kissed and fooled around but never actually going all the way. Tilly was not in love with Esther. She was however, falling head over heals for Jen. With Jen it was more than just fooling around. It was lust and passion, feelings that Tilly had never felt before.  
Jen was more experienced being older and already having at least one previous girlfriend which Tilly knew off. Yet, somehow Tilly was not nervous or intimidated, she felt confident and comfortable with Jen, she knew what she wanted, and right now, she wanted Jen to make love to her.

Jen was lost in the moment. She wanted Tilly, she had done for so long and while locked in the passionate kiss the sexual urges and tension rose within her. Jen shifted her body weight and leant into the girl. She was now the dominating one and her breathing became more and more erratic. Her heart and chest pounding so hard and the tension building up. She could not longer deny her feeling s for the girl. She was turned on too and she could feel Tilly pulling her into her body meaning the girl wanted more. Jen's wondering hand made its way to the zip of her coat that Tilly was still wearing. She unzipped the coat all the way down allowing the flaps to fall either side of her as the teen lay next to her.  
Jen gently rolled the girl onto her back and lay on top of her. She used one of her knees to part Tilly's legs. The flaps of the coat had already parted falling to the teens sides. She rested her leg over Tilly's. They were locked in a tight embrace with their hips rubbing against each others. Tilly responded by moving her top leg over Jen's. Her body tingling.  
Jen lowered her hand from Tilly's face along her back softly and to her bum, across her thigh and to the edge of Tilly's skirt. She ran her hand under the skirt with a little force rubbing up the girl's inner thigh under her clothing. She held her hand there, gently squeezing and playfully teasing, while still kissing the girl. Jen's other hand found Tilly's and they entwined their fingers and held hands. As Jen leant closer into Tilly's body, their breasts squashing into one another and both feeling each others pounding heart. This was more than lust, this was desire, passion, destiny even. It was perfect and both were giving into the force of nature that was pulling these two women together, never wanting it to end, wishing and praying for more.

Tilly's free hand ran along Jen's forearm, chinking her bangles, up her bicep, over her shoulder, flicking her ponytail behind them and moved her hand to rest behind Jen's ear while her thumb gently stroked Jen's cheek. Jen gently thrusting her hips onto Tilly's spurred on by small moans Tilly let out. It was too much, Tilly wanted Jen to touch her, she needed her to, wanted her to. She desired more. Tilly could feel herself getting aroused and her she began to grind her hips in time with Jen's.  
Jen, still gently rubbing the girls inner thigh under her skirt, began to slow the kiss down. The heat of the moment had taken over Jen's state of mind and a sudden wave of panic shot through her. Reality struck.

Jen finally broke the kiss and looked at Tilly, bringing her free hand out from under the girls skirt to her face to remove a fallen strand of hair. "Jen, what's wrong?" questioned Tilly, although she already knew the answer and did not wish to hear it while her breathing continued to be erratic and uncontrollable.  
"You are so beautiful Tilly. I want this so much, I want nothing more than to make love to you right now but we cant … not while you are still a student, my student" replied Jen changing her facial expression and her eyes saddened while tear drops ran slowly over her cheeks which Tilly could see as the lights from the promenade shimmered off of Jen's face. Jen put her head down and Tilly pulled her close and hugged her. Their bodies still locked in the position. Both were still breathing heavily.  
Tilly didn't say anything, her heart was still pounding and she raised her head so that Jen could snuggle into her chest under her chin. Tilly knew this was major issue for the pair. They had kissed, cuddled, held hands but she knew that Jen had her boundaries and her morals and would not let things go further. It was one of their rules that they had agreed on previously but tonight, after this perfect day, it seemed only natural to take the next step of their relationship. Was it even a relationship? Tilly questioned. Did Jen actually want to be with her? Was it too much for Jen to deal with? So many thoughts ran through Tilly's mind, but she knew for now that this was as far as they were going to go, and eventually she came to realise that waiting to 'make love' as Jen had put it, could only make it better and even more special when the time was right.  
"Its ok Jen, I understand" said Tilly as she caressed Jen's head which remained locked in the embrace. She pulled the blanket that partially covered them upwards and draped it over the lying down pair.  
Still locked in the tight hold, Tilly could feel her eye lids getting heavy. "Are you ok Tils?" questioned Jen as Tilly's breathing had slowed right down and Jen could hear and feel every breath the girl inhaled and exhaled as she snuggled into her chest even more so.

The passion between them hadn't died down, merely moved to one side. The wanting was still there by both females but they both acknowledged the complications of their situation and agreed to the unfortunate circumstances that they found themselves in, and that for now, they had to control their urges and feelings for one another, no matter how much they both wanted it, it was not worth the risks to Jen and her career. Tilly was content with this. She knew Jen was more worried then she let on, but at least Jen had begun to open up to her more, to allow herself to show her feelings for Tilly. She did not want their relationship to be about sex, it was more than that. They were connected in many other ways and for now she was glad to have Jen in her life as her teacher, as her friend, as her soul mate, and she knew that one day, Jen would be her lover.  
"Yeah, I'm fine Jen honest" whispered Tilly as her eyes closed and she sighed. "Do you want to head to the car and head home?" asked Jen, not at all wanting to move from the spot they were in but being consciously aware of the time. "Just five more minutes ok" replied Tilly breathlessly. Jen snuggled some more into the girls chest, not ever wanting to let go as her eyes too became heavier. I must not let myself fall asleep, thought Jen. She was to just rest her eyes and enjoy the embrace with Tilly for five more wonderful whole minutes.

Jen reopened her eyes and moved her head upwards letting out a yawn. She looked up to Tilly who had begun to stir from Jen's movements. Jen looked around. It was deserted. The pier lights still shining but the lights from the promenade were different, less if possible. Jen was a little confused. She had only rested her eyes for a couple of minutes and she surely would have noticed the lights go out? "What's the matter Jen?" asked Tilly letting out a little yawn herself and moving the blanket as she had become quite hot with Jen lying on her all of a sudden.  
"Nothing, just wondering what the time is? It's very quiet. Erie almost! No birds, no cars, no one else here. Its not that late surely?" quizzed Jen pushing herself off of Tilly and sitting up. Tilly sat up behind her stretching her arms out. "Yeah it is quiet, too quiet" said Tilly as she reached for her mobile from her bag from where she had placed it after texting her mum earlier. "Shit Jen, it's the early hours. We must've fallen asleep".  
"What, no way? Your kidding right?" replied Jen looking for her own phone to double check the that the teen wasn't playing tricks on her. Checking her own phone, she realised the time was nearly 3am.  
"Oh, crap. We best get going Til's …. And you have an exam tomorrow. Today even! How could I have been so stupid" said Jen who was now frantically collecting all of her belongings and shoving them into her bag. "Jen. JEN! It's ok. Don't worry about the exam, I told you, I've revised. And don't blame yourself, I fell asleep too. Hey! Look at me" Tilly reassured the teacher after not getting a response initially. She took Jen's hand, which was still searching for her shoes to put on, and bringing the back of her hand to her lips, she gently kissed it. Jen's hand was still warm from where it had been resting on Tilly's stomach under the blanket as they slept under the stars. Jen, looked at Tilly and let out a sigh of relief, she had panicked, but looking at the girl who remained cool and calm, gazing into her eyes, had a calming effect on the teacher, making her feel less stressed and allowing her to breathe deeply and release the tension from within her.  
"You have no idea what you do to me do you" said Jen to Tilly, who had moved her hand from the girls grip and ran it over the girls quiffed fringe and then bringing her hand face up to her nose taking in the girls scent.  
"I've got a pretty good idea" smirked Tilly as she moved forward to kiss her teacher once again.  
Their lips locked and both enjoyed the frantic kiss for what it was. It was a quick snog in the heat of the moment and both used their tongue playfully in and around each others mouths.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two parted gently from the kiss. Both smiling at each other, having thoroughly enjoyed the passionate kiss they had shared. Jen stood up and removed the items from the edges of the blanket. Tilly held out a hand for Jen to help her up, she was awake but still feeling a little stiff from lying into Jen, plus she wanted the contrasting touch of Jen's warm fingers and cold rings wrapped around her own. Jen stood before her and grabbed both of the girls outstretched hands and pulled Tilly up. Jen stood still and Tilly bumped into her, much like she had done to her when they were in the sunlight earlier.  
They both giggled and Tilly bit her bottom lip and looked away. She couldn't resist, she wanted to kiss the woman before her and embrace her once again, but the only way she could resist was to force herself to look away and Jen was thankful for the distraction, because she too knew that if caught up in another embrace with the red head, they would end up in a lust fuelled tongue dance with wondering hands leading to more.  
"Come one you, lets get you home. I hope your parents aren't worried though?" asked Jen. "Na, I'm sure they are ok. I text them and said I was at Maddie's. I'm sure they will have thought that I just stayed over. I have a key so I can let myself in. Chill out Jen. It's fine honest. Stop worrying" replied Tilly seeing a second wave of panic ripple over Jen's face.

Jen's thoughts returned to her own house. How would she explain to Diane why she hadn't come home until the early hours. It wouldn't look too good Diane thinking that she stayed out all night and on a school night at that, knowing that she has to teach at collage in only a few hours. Unbeknown to Jen and Tilly, Diane and Sinead were also up. Sinead not being at home as she had run off with Bart earlier that evening as Bart had planned to leave the village in order to escape the rath of loosing the drugs and not being able to pay the money back. Diane was up and awake worried sick over Sinead. She knew her daughter was with Bart and she wanted to stay up until she returned home not knowing Bart's plan.  
"Hey, you coming or what?" said Tilly, knocking Jen out of her day dream. Tilly had already grabbed the cooler box and the blankets and had walked a couple of meters to the bank nearing the car park. "Yeah of course" replied Jen picking up her bag, the rubbish from the BBQ and her shoes.

After putting on their footwear and shaking off as much sand as they could from their clothing, they loaded the car through the drivers side and Jen pulled her seat backwards into her preferred driving position. She looked around to see Tilly opening the passenger's side door and sliding on the raised seat of her jeep.  
Jen got in and started the engine. She used the remote central locking to secure the car from within once the doors were closed. Something about driving in the night time always made Jen more aware of the dangers lurking outside and the security of being in a moving car with the doors locked made her feel safe and on this journey she had precious cargo by means of Tilly. She wanted Tilly to feel the safety of having Jen secure her and look after her. She felt it was her place, being the oldest of the pair. Tilly settled into her seat, oblivious to Jen's thought process. However, she did feel safe with Jen. When the door pins locked down, she felt a sense of security. She liked it, it was almost like her and Jen were locked away in their own bubble.  
The stereo came on still playing 'Lucky Ones' from where when they had arrived. Jen put the lights on, heaters on, released the handbrake, turned the wheel and pulled away.  
Tilly rested her head against the passenger's window as she stared into the dark sky above. She mentally said goodbye to the beech and the Gormley's and watched as horizontal multi coloured lights flashed before her eyes. Jen moved her left hand to rest under Tilly's as she drove.  
The CD still repeatedly playied Lana Del Rey in the background while the material roof of Jen's jeep whistled and rustled in the wind as they drove for the forty-five minute journey home, back to the real world. Back to being student and teacher Jen thought.

The jeep slowed and pulled to a stop causing Tilly to stir once again. She was home. Jen had pulled up outside her house. The street was black and the towering street lamps had gone out many hours before their arrival. Jen dimmed her car lights to avoid intrigue from neighbouring houses and she unlocked the central locking. Tilly turned to Jen with a sleepy look and said "I'm sorry Jen, I just couldn't keep my eyes open. Are you ok?" "Yes Tilly. I am fine. I am sorry for keeping you out so late though. Promise me you have studied hard and will be ok in your exam?" "Jen it's fine honest. It'll be ok" she replied moving in to the teacher for a kiss. Jen pulled away. "Tilly, not here. I, we can't. What if we are seen?" "And if we are seen Jen, how are we to explain what I am doing in your car in the early hours?" replied Tilly who had beamed a smile across her face. "Ok, fair point!" giggled Jen. She raised Tilly's hand to her lips and kissed it. "I will see you at collage in a few hours ok."  
Tilly took one final look to Jen before opening the door to get out. "Oh, your coat. Here" said Tilly whilst trying to shake it off her shoulders and down her arms while holding onto her yellow bag. "It's ok Tils, keep hold of it. Until next time yeah!" winked Jen. Tilly looked at Jen. She smiled and Jen grinned back. The chemistry between them was so intense. Each knew what the other was thinking. There would be another time, and hopefully soon!

Tilly gently closed the door and waved a final goodbye to Jen before turning and walking up her front garden path to the white front door. She silently and carefully placed her key into the brass slot turning it and unlocking the door. It was open. She turned and waved again at Jen who was still sat in the car watching for Tilly to be safely inside. Tilly disappeared and the door closed.

Inside, Tilly crept up the stairs, carefully avoiding stair number five which creaked, she had learnt this trick several times when she had sneaked home from a night out with Maddie, George and Sinead.  
She headed to her bedroom and put the light on. She moved silently across the room and laid across her bed on her back and rummaged through her bag for her phone. She held the screen above her face and brought up a new text message screen. 'I had an amazing time, thankyou. I hope we can do it again soon. I really wish you could be here with me, holding me. I need you. xx' she pressed send.

Outside in the street where Tilly had left her, Jen remained seated in her car. She had watched for the front upstairs room light to come and for the shadow of the girl to who she had spent the evening with, walk across the room. She was content that Tilly had not disturbed her parents while entering the house and was relived not to have to answer awkward questions as to why she had dropped the student home.  
Her phone beeped in her bag on the back seat and she leant around to get it from her bag.  
She read the text from Tilly and replied immediately with 'It was my pleasure. I had an equally lovely time. I wish I could be with you too, one day soon though I promise. But for now, im happy to have what we have and spend the time I can with you, when we can. Goodnight sweetheart. Get some rest and I will see you later. x' She hit send and placed the phone down on the now empty passengers seat. She locked the car once more, turned the lights on to light the street ahead of her and pulled away.

Tilly, hearing the car outside got up from her bed and watched Jen drive up the street away from her. She could not help but feel sad as the blue Jeep disappeared into the darkness. She headed back to the door and grumpily hit the light off. Her phone beeped and she leaped onto her bed and kicked off her shoes as sand fell from them. Tilly lay on her front with her head resting on her pillow and her hand bringing her phone to her face. The light from the phone was a little bright and Tilly had to squint her eyes while they adjusted to the text from the screen before her. Tilly's heart stopped. Jen had called her 'sweetheart'. A smile spread across her face uncontrollably as she re-read the words before her. Before Tilly had time to think a reply had been written. She hovered her thumb over the send button for a few moments, before taking in a deep breath and pressing send before her mind had time to stop her. It had sent. She clutched the phone in her hand as she reached for her duvet and pulled it over her fully clothed body. She snuggled into Jens coat taking in the scent of her under her duvet. Her eyes became heavy again and before she could read Jen's reply, she was asleep.

The car came to a stop. Jen switched the engine off, turned the lights off and reclined back in her car seat. The thrill of the evenings events still pumping through her body and her mind flashing still images of Tilly from her memories. She paused, sighing deeply. She rummaged through her bag for her camera and pulled it to her. She flipped it over turning it on. She scrolled through the images of her and Tilly dressing the Gormley statue, laughing to herself. Scrolling further through, she halted at the image of their hands that had captured a heart shape around the setting sun. Feeling of surge of desire for Tilly burn through her being while she glanced at the image and recalled the magical moment watching the sun set with Tilly wrapped in her arms in front of her. It was too much for Jen to deal with. She turned the camera off and cast it aside on the empty seat next to her.  
As much as she wanted to be with Tilly, now back in the 'real world' the dreaded feelings of doubt came slowly creeping their way back into Jen's subconscious. It was very difficult for Jen. She wanted Tilly so much and was falling for her so hard, yet she contemplated if it was all worth her career. Spending time with the teen she was there in the moment and the doubtful feelings were buried deeply. But now, sat on her own in the deserted car park with only her memories of Tilly to hold on too, she found it almost unbearable. Not being with Tilly freed the head space for the doubtful feelings to creep back into Jen's mind.  
She looked at her eyes in the rear view mirror of her car, they had saddened dramatically since the girl left. She wondered if the teen felt the same about her. She discarded the thought of Tilly being younger and immature for this was not the case with Tilly. Tilly had said before that it was completely different to anything she had felt before. She was right, Jen too had never felt like this with her previous relations. She had never connected with anyone in the way that she did with Tilly. It was a wonderful feeling, the feeling of falling in love. Jen's heart stopped. She had fallen so deeply for the girl. She finally admitted it to herself.  
She was in love with Tilly.

Out of the corner of her eye while still looking into her reflected soul, she noticed the faint colourful flash in the darkness from under the camera. She moved it and pulled her phone to her.  
A new text message from Tilly had been received. Jen unlocked her phone and opened the message. The green square with the text, against the white background of Jen's phone popped open. 'I love you. X'  
Jen stared at the screen of her phone for what felt like hours. A smile sprawled across her face. It could not hide her excitement. Her eyes sparkled and she felt her cheeks warm with redness as she read the text from Tilly repeatedly. She had her confirmation. Tilly loved her too. They were destined to be together. Destined for greatness together and Jen could not contain herself. She did a little dance in her car to herself. Her heart filled with love and the blood pumped through her body as pure adrenaline took over.

She eventually calmed herself down. She had to see Tilly, to tell her how she felt that she loved her too. She did not however want to do this via text message. She wanted to be looking at the young woman she loved while she spoke the words to her, face to face.  
This was obviously not going to happen right this minute. She pressed reply on her screen, but then cancelled it. She would have to wait until later that day to speak with Tilly.  
With the excitement and adrenaline in full flow, there was no way on earth that Jen could sleep now. She gathered her belongings into her bag and stepped out of the car. The gentle breeze was blowing through her hair as she looked toward the dark towering building next to her.  
She removed her hair band and shook her hair, running her fingers through it to neaten it and it fell beside her face perfectly. Jen's dark hair was so fine, even being up for all of those hours, having taken it out, it simply fell to its original position effortlessly.  
She picked up her keys, locked her car and headed toward the blue double doors of the building. Of all the places she could have been at in the early hours, she was here, how ironic Jen thought to herself.

She walked along the brightly light hallway and a noise from the far end caught her attention. She walked quietly to the door from which she heard the noise from and peered into the room through the glass window. She stood in shock at the sight before her.  
Bart was in the computer room and he looked to be unplugging a computer. She opened the door to the classroom quietly and stepped into the room. Searching for the light switch of the room with her right hand, her bangles chinked a little but went unnoticed as the classroom light flicked on.  
She looked to Bart who had turned around to see who was with him. Panic crossed his face.  
"I'd put that down if I were you!" said Jen moving toward the far side of the room where Bart had been filling his bag with computer equipment. "Hand the bag over" said the teacher firmly. Bart did as was instructed much to his disappointment, as he moved toward Jen who was now by the teachers desk at the front of the classroom. Jen took the rucksack from him and began pulling out its contents. "What were you going to do with this?" quizzed Jen. She was in shock. She couldn't believe that she had caught a student red handed stealing. More to the point it was Bart, one of her trusted pupils, a friend of Tilly's. Sinead's boyfriend.  
"Well I wasn't gonna build a flux capacitor now was I" Bart said sarcastically. He looked at Jen who frowned at him. He knew this was not the time for jokes. "Look, I need the money" he spoke in a slightly angry voice.  
"What for?" said Jen returning a stern look and keeping her cool with the young student. "Stuff" he almost shouted back at her. Jen sighed and placed the bag and contents on the desk. Her facial expression changed from stern teacher to almost worry and concern. She was after all only a few years older than Bart herself and she did feel sorry for him as she had heard the rumours at the collage. "Is this about the drugs? Carmel mentioned something." "Yeah course she did. What's it to you anyway?" replied Bart. He started to fidget and his body language changed. "Well if you're in trouble maybe I can help?" said Jen sincerely.  
Bart's patience was wearing thin as was Jen's. "What are you doing here anyway? What kind of freak comes to work at this time?" Jen looked away breaking eye contact. She was at the school because she was in love with Tilly and could not wait to see her again. If only Bart knew that she had spent the night on the beach, laid up on Tilly's body. Jen recalled Tilly's soft pale body which felt perfect under Jen's own skin. Images of the teen flashed before her eyes, however this was not the time or place to get aroused by the teen to whom she loved. Jen became frustrated and turned her attention back to the teenager before her.

She did not appreciate being called a freak. Whether or not Bart knew about Jen being gay, although she thought that Diane and Sinead would definitely know because Jen was a friend of Diane's sister which is how she came about to end up living with them in the first place, whether he was referring to her sexuality or not hit a nerve with Jen. She calmed herself and her thought process return to the current predicament.  
"Tell me what's going on?" She said to him regaining control over the situation and herself. "Why should I?" pushed Bart. "Are you in danger?" Jen raising her voice slightly as she was tiring of the reluctance of Bart in the conversation. "Yeah I will be if I don't pay up." "You have to go to the police" said Jen.  
Bart looked at her and laughed. "Are you insane?". This did not go down too well with Jen. "Right then, it will come from me. I'll call them" and she moved away from the desk and turned slightly toward the door.  
"No, wait don't. Look if you hand me in then that's me done yeah, but the treats still gonna be out there. Look please, just let me go ok?" pleased Bart. Jen turned to face him. She looked away for a moment contemplating what she should do. She thought of going to the police, but then she thought about why she was there at this hour. What would she tell the police why she was there?

She moved back to the desk and picked up Bart's now empty rucksack and handed it to him "Get out of here" she regrettably said. Bart took the bag and looked to the ground. He was a little shocked but he wasn't going to wait for her to change her mind. He moved to walk past Jen and out of the classroom.  
"The way you came, Bart" she said as he stood by her side and looked at her a little confused. "This place is crawling with CCTV." He looked to the ground once more like a little school boy feeling quite stupid for not even considering the collages security cameras. He moved back toward the computer desks and lifted the blind from where he had entered the room. Her look was fierce. She had pursed her lips together and she raised her eyebrows which met the line of her straight fringe. "That's the thing with students these days, no one trusts them" said Jen as Bart climbed onto the desk and hooked one foot over the window. He turned to look at Jen and said "Thanks." She let out a small relieved smile to herself and stood and watched him leave.

She walked over to the desks, straightened the equipment on them and adjusted the blind from where Bart had just left. She locked the window and returned the items she had pulled out from Bart's bag back into place. She headed to the door turning around and taking one last look before switching the light off and exiting the room. She continued to her art room near the 6th formers common room, her thoughts returned to Tilly. She could see the light beginning to creep through the windows as she passed by the empty silent classrooms and she eagerly awaited the time when the collage doors would open and she could see the red headed student once again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The sun had risen and the morning was well underway. "Come one love, are you getting up today?"  
Tilly rolled over onto her back, her mum was stood over her with a hand still on Tilly's shoulder from shaking her gently to wake the sleeping girl. "Did you honestly sleep in that, Tils? Don't answer, I don't wanna know. Anyway, Neil's waiting for you downstairs hun, something about revision with Callum before college?" and with that Tilly's bedroom door shut. Her mum had gone and she could hear muffled voices from downstairs in the lounge below her.  
Tilly, still in a daze, sat up on her bed and flicked the quilt cover over to one side. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and rested her elbows on her knees while she rubbed her face in her hands.  
Suddenly realising the events from a few hours ago, she searched her quilt for her phone. She grabbed for it and her face lit up as she saw a new text message. In the frantic moment, she entered her password wrong, spelling out 'Jwn' instead of 'Jen'. Finally getting it correct the message popped up on the screen. "Hey. On my way be there in 10". The message was from Neil who was already at the house. "Shit" said Tilly out loud, she had overslept. She still took a moment to check her phone though. She had expected some sort of reply from Jen after declaring her feelings. She checked her inbox and call list. Nothing? She checked her sent items just to make sure. Yes it definitely had sent so why hadn't she replied? She felt embarrassed and shy. Maybe Jen didn't feel the same. After all they had only known each other for a couple of months.

She ran to the bathroom chucking her phone on her bed. She was quite annoyed at Jen, but with Neil being downstairs already and her hearing her mum question if the boy wanted a drink or breakfast was enough to focus her attention on the time.  
She stared at the mirror, her outfit from the evening before would have to do. She didn't have time to re-think her dress code right now. She adjusted her hair and reapplied some more hair product to it, it actually looked perfect, like she had just washed and styled it, bonus she thought to herself. She leant over the sink and washed her face and gave herself a quick wash. She lightly applied some makeup and sprayed deodorant under her arms and applied her perfume spray. She was ready. It wasn't ideal but would have too do, especially as it was a half day because of the exam.

Walking down the stairs to great Neil, who by the look on his face, was feeling a little uncomfortable being left with Tilly's parents, she said "right, you ready to go" with her books in her hand. "What about your breakfast love and who's coat was that that you were wearing?" asked Tilly's mum from the dining room table. "Erm … its Neil's aint it, he let me borrow it yesterday and I will grab breakfast on the way to college mum. Love you, bye" And with that Tilly had pulled Neil out of the house and closed the door behind her.  
"So who's coat was it really then, and why were you wearing a coat?" questioned Neil. "Long story. So where are we meeting Callum and George for this maths revision?" said Tilly swiftly changing the subject.  
"We are gonna stop by Callum's place on the way. That ok?" replied Neil. "Yes of course". "No offense or anything but you ok Tilly?" "Yep" replied Tilly with a fake smile whilst holding her phone in her free hand, longing for it to beep with a text from a certain someone.

They stopped inside Callum's and left shortly after with George and Callum in tow. There was a little bit of an atmosphere in the house between Callum and his mum, Martha, but Tilly was too absorbed with her thoughts of Jen. What's had happened, was she ok? Why hadn't she replied? Tilly thought to herself, instantly regretting sending the text. I knew I shouldn't have sent it, its freaked her out.  
The three guys walked ahead as Tilly trailed behind with her face in her phone. She knew the walk to the college like the back of her hand and was not really in the mood to revise vectors with her friends but she had too, her future dependant on it. She snapped her thoughts away from her art teacher and moved closer to the group to join their conversation putting her phone away. She would deal with this later but right now it was to the college common room to revise before her exams.

At college Jen was still in her class room, wishing the college day away so she could see Tilly. She pulled out her chair and sat at her desk which was scattered with messy piles of drawings and paintings from her students. She looked to the multi coloured model elephant made from torn drinks cans that was perched on the end of her desk. Her eyes widened, and she smirked. "I know, I know, im crazy for her right?" she said to the model which looked back at her. "She's even got me talking to myself!". She sighed and looked around the room, scanning the walls which were decorated in drawings and paintings. Her eyes focused on her camera which was now lying on a desk in the corner of the room from where she had moved from. She had just downloaded the images from it. As the loud noise of the large printer processed, her thoughts turned to just a few hours ago when she had been driving home with her passenger sleeping silently beside her. The sleeping beauty breathed in and out so peacefully and as the motion of the roads tiny bumps vibrated through the moving car, Tilly's head moved slightly against the window. Condensation formed on the dark glass as she exhaled. Jen sneaked glances from the road to the sleeping girl and right then in that very moment, with the silence of the road, the music playing softly in the background, Jen was at peace, it felt like she was dreaming. She was in awe of this young woman. She was infatuated with her.

Jen was brought back to reality as her phone vibrated next to her. It was a text from Diane asking if she had seen Sinead this morning. Jen let a sigh of relief, she hadn't been missed at home and for a second she smiled at the thought of not having to lie about her whereabouts from the evening. She replied to the text asking if everything was ok and that she hadn't seen her this morning. This was not a lie at all.  
Realising the time and noticing the college grounds filling with student from her window she grabbed her phone and bag and headed to the staff room.  
Jen's classes for the day were scattered due to the exams and her first two periods were free, although she did have her own essays and paperwork to complete for her University course, but she thought she could do that later. In the staff room she offered to help out with the maths exam, knowing a certain red headed student would be sitting it today, and Mr Keeler was once again impressed with Jen's apparent enthusiasm for helping out and put her name down for the cover along with My Sykes which was due to take place in an hour. The excitement building up inside her and she could hardly contain herself as she knew she would be seeing Tilly.  
The staff meeting finished and Jen had to quickly return to her classroom as she had forgotten to pick up her camera and lock the room.

As the corridor filled with students, Jen walked toward her art room lightly grazing her elbow along one of the walls as she routed around in her bag, which she had brought up to her chest while holding it one hand and using the other to search for her phone. Finally grabbing hold of it, she let the bag slide down her forearm, over her bracelets which were exposed by the rolled up sleeve of Jen's red cardigan that she too had been wearing the evening before, and over her long thin fingers before grabbing hold of the oversized handles, swinging it slightly.  
Looking up she saw a group of four students in front of her. "Hey". She said and she over excitedly beamed a smile at the female leader of the group, who had now stopped in front of her. The girl did not look at her.  
Jen took a deep breath at the pause in conversation. She had at least expected eye contact or even a hello back from the student. "You all set for your exam?" she directed again at the teenage girl of the group. "Yeah we are now after cramming in some last minute revision Miss" piped up Neil from the back, smiling at the teacher. "Well Adam, lets hope you all do well and that it's paid off" smiled Jen taking her now confused look away from Tilly to look at Neil. She always referred to him as 'Adam' as a joke since their first meeting when he had stood in silence watching her not being able to speak and she called him 'her own private Adam' referring to her apple that rolled away down the street that he picked up and handed back to her. Tilly remembered this day very well, it was the first day she laid eyes on Jen. She was helping Neil with his abstract painting of Mitzeee for the art event and Tilly could only watch as Neil gawped at the woman, of course they hadn't known then that Jen would in fact be their new teacher.

Jen looked at Tilly. She had her eyes down and didn't look the teacher in the eye. She was confused, what was going on? Why couldn't Tilly look at her? She tried to look into Tilly's eyes to see what was wrong but Tilly was blocking her out, she still didn't make eye contact and the smile from Jen's face dropped.  
Callum, noticing the now awkward silence, pushed his way past George and Tilly, nodded his head at the teacher and put his headphones in walking away. "Bye Miss" said George as the group moved to the teachers side and shuffled past her.  
"Um Tilly, do you have a moment. Can I chat to you about your course work?" said Jen with the teens back to her in a desperate plea to speak to her and to tell her that she was in love with Tilly too.  
"Cant it wait Miss? i'm kinda busy with my exam right now!" Tilly scowled back at the teacher and didn't even stop for a reply. She turned and walked with the guys away from the common room from where they had just exited and moved along the corridor.

Jen stood outside her art room bewildered. What was going on? She pulled her phone to her face in both hands and typed as fast as she could 'Hey. What was that about? I missed you and really wanted to see you, alone. x'. She pressed send not even checking for typos. She walked into her room and waited for her text reply.  
The room was empty. The corridor bustled with pupils and teachers and the loud school yard chatting echoed through the building but Jen blocked it all out, all she wanted was for her phone to beep.  
The noise from the printer had finally stopped and the silence in the room gained Jen's attention. She moved to the printer and looked at the printed image. It was beautiful. Now where to put it she thought to herself scanning the room again. "Aha, perfect" she said aloud and glanced at the elephant statue once again for a reaction. Nothing! Jen often talked to herself, her thoughts would wonder and she found that her ignorance of her surroundings while in thought often amused her. She wished that Tilly was with her, she knew that the girl would have some witty comments to retaliate with.

Jen took the A1 sized printed image and pinned it to the wall near her desk. She had to remove a smaller image to make room for the large picture but it was worth it. It was such a contrast from the others in the room and it stood out for all to see.  
Checking her watch and unplugging her camera from the laptop, she headed for the maths exam. Still her phone had not beeped. She was so confused and desperately needed to talk to Tilly.

By the time Jen had entered the maths exam room, most students were already seated and waiting, sorting out their stationary and putting their phones on silent and into their bags. They had at least 15 minutes before the start of the exam.  
Tilly was sat the on the far side of the classroom by the large window. Neil was sat behind her, George was at the back row sat in the middle and Callum was sat at the front of the class near the door.  
Jen spotted the red head sitting in the sunlight and smiled. Tilly looked over to the door thinking it was Sinead who hadn't yet arrived in the empty seat next to her. Their eyes met and Tilly instantly looked away. Jen's smile dropped once again. It was heartbreaking and her heart could have fallen out of her chest and shattered all over the classroom floor if it were at all possible. She hated the thought of Tilly upset and something was obviously upsetting the girl.  
Mr Sykes walked around the room in-between the desks while Jen stood by the desk at the front, her attention focused solely on Tilly. Jen noticed that Tilly was wearing the same outfit that she had dropped her off at home wearing this morning and smiled to herself. Tilly had removed the blue cardigan and placed it over the back of her chair, revealing her cut-off sleeved blue and white patterned top. She leant back a little on the chair and her top stretched from being tucked into her green skirt and fell tightly over her chest enhancing her breasts. Jen was stood in a trance.

Enough is enough she thought and without realising she spoke "Tilly, outside please. I need a word". Her voice was stern. Jen moved to the door and stood with her back against it to allow the student to walk past her. Tilly in a minor state of shock looked up to the teacher. Her fellow classmates shot questioning looks at her as she shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows back at their stares. She moved from her seat to the door, brushing past Jen and out to the corridor. The teacher stepped out to the corridor to face the teen and pulled the door to.  
"Tilly? What's going on? Are you ok?" asked Jen in her sincerest concerned voice, stepping toward the girl. "What was that all about before and why didn't reply to my text?" Tilly stood in front of the teacher her lips pouting and her foot tapping on the cold flooring with her arms crossed. Jen knew something was clearly wrong.  
"Why didn't I reply to your text? That's rich coming from you. Its ok when you don't reply, but I have to reply to every one of your texts!" Tilly spluttered out, raising her voice a little, and pulling a face like a child having a tantrum. Jen instantly knew what this was about. How could she have been so stupid? A huge wave of guilt ran through her. She pulled Tilly's forearm into the toilets opposite. Uh oh, Tilly thought, I'm in trouble now!

Once inside Jen wrapped her arms around her. Tilly could not help but respond to the hug. She didn't want to, she was still sulking but she could not resist placing her arms around Jens waste inside her open red cardigan. "I am so sorry. This is about the text right?" said Jen as she ran her stroked the back of the teen's hair. Tilly's knees almost giving way beneath her as she lapped up the touch from the teacher. Tilly didn't speak a word. She had closed her eyes and let the embrace with the woman take over her.  
"Tilly, I truly am sorry. I wanted to reply but thought it was best to say it to your face rather than via text."  
Tilly gulped. This is not going to be good she thought. _Here we go again with the, it's not you its me speech. Great, just great!_

Jen pulled away from the girl and placed her hands either side of the girls face, starring into her eyes. "No, Tilly you don't get it" as she noticed the look on Tilly's face, it was heartbreaking for Jen to see the pain she had caused the girl. "It's ok Jen. I get it, you don't feel the same. It's ok. I shouldn't have said it. I was half asleep. I'm sorry" said Tilly pulling away from all connection with the teacher. She shrugged it off and broke eye contact. "hey, listen" said Jen using her fingers under the girls chin to bring her focus back to what she was trying to say. Following Jen's pull, Tilly looked into Jen's dark eyes. Then she looked to the woman's lips as they parted and she spoke "Tilly, I love you too. I just wanted to say it to you rather than text it. I want you to feel how much I love you and know that I truly mean it. I have been in love with you since the first visit to the Gormley's, I just couldn't admit it to myself, but after yesterday, well and today … did you hear what I said?"  
Tilly had not moved. She froze. Her eyes did not even blink, she had not heard the other words Jen had been saying. All she heard was the first five words from the teachers mouth.  
Tilly moved her hands to the sides of Jen's cardigan and gripped tightly pulling the teacher to her. She kissed her quite forcefully with her lips pressed up against her lips. Jen was taken aback but eased into the kiss opening her mouth and allowing the teen to be forceful with her tongue. It was erratic and uncontrolled and Jen liked it. Tilly released a hand from the teachers top moving it to grope Jens breast while the other wrapped around Jen's waist pulling their bodies together. It was forceful and passion fuelled. Jen's hands were running through Tilly's hair which she loved and it spurred her on more. The lust boiling through them and Tilly pushed Jen up against the nearest surface while her hands grabbed every part of the womans body.

Jen took a breather and after approximately five minutes of the frantic kissing and she pulled away from the teen. "I love you so much Tilly". Their hands met and Tilly was catching her breath. "You took your time. I was going crazy. You could've at least text back" she eventually laughed.  
Tilly felt quite flustered and all thought of her exam had vanished. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at her rosy red cheeks. How embarrassing she thought to herself.  
Jen turned and thought how adorable the girl looked. "Im sorry, I couldn't wait to see you, to show you and then when I saw you with 'Adam' and the others, I didn't know what to do. You have no idea what you do to me". Tilly grinned and bit her bottom lip while looking away. She was so relieved to hear Jen say the words and she felt a little silly for acting the way she had. Jen gave her a raised eyebrow look, and Tilly knew all was well with once more. They were officially in love with one another.

"I think we should get back to the class, you have an exam to sit, sweetheart" Said Jen adjusting her clothing and making sure her lipstick hadn't smudged while grinning at Tilly.  
There was that word again, it made Tilly's stomach pang and her body shudder. She moved to the door to exit the girls toilet and turned to Jen just as her hand reached the long silver handles, she looked the teacher up and down and giggled "nice outfit Miss, think I've seen you wear that before!" she winked at Jen and left the teacher standing alone. Jen smiled to herself and looked to the mirror. She looked at her smiling reflection. She had never seen the woman staring back at her so happy in all of her life. She thought she had been in love before, but the feelings she had with Tilly was so different to anything she had experienced before, it was so fresh and warm inside. She came to realise that her past relationships had been lust or infatuations that faded away. But this feeling, this feeling of being alive, breathing, feeling like a free spirit with no limits or boundaries, feeling fearless and feeling that anything was achievable as long as Tilly was by her side, she hoped would never fade or be lost. She needed Tilly, more than Tilly would ever even know.

Taking in the moment Jen took a deep breath and exited the toilets. Sinead was walking toward her and Jen could see Diane up the corridor a little standing watch as Sinead entered the classroom. Jen looked to Diane and mouthed "is she ok?" nodding after Sinead. "I'll tell ya later. Keep an eye on her for me please Jen. Cheers Love." Replied Diane as she walked over to the stairway and out of sight.  
Jen wondered if they had seen Tilly exit the toilet prior to Jen. She brushed her thoughts aside and entered the class. Tilly was in her seat by the window and Sinead was settling into the empty seat next to her.  
Jen looked to Mr Sykes who had already begun handing out the paperwork for the exam and she moved to the back of the class past the far row next to the window, stopping just long enough to whisper to Tilly "good luck" as she brushed past her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The maths exam was over, much to Tilly's relief. It had been extremely hard to concentrate on her exam questions about vectors whilst feeling a burning sensation on the back of her neck from being stared at from behind. Jen had purposely positioned herself in the corner against the back wall near the window of the classroom to watch over the students, paying particular attention to one student, while Mr Sykes remained at the front of the class. Throughout the exam, every so often Tilly would look to her right out of the window, seemingly gazing to the view for inspiration, while sneaking a look at Jen out of the corner of her eye over her shoulder to the back of the room, giving Jen a smile before turning and lowering her head to her exam paper once again.

Gathering her belongings while stood beside the mini wooden desk in front of her, she glanced up and caught Jen's eye and Jen was smiling at her. Jen had been watching the red head throughout the exam, feeling extremely guilty for distracting her, yet also feeling a huge sense of relief. She had been quite worried when Tilly had not acknowledged her earlier that day in the corridor. But now she was relieved. They were back on track and Jen longed to touch Tilly.  
"How did that go Tilly?" asked Jen in her sincerest professional voice walking through the desks. "Um, yeah, I think it went ok, thanks Miss". "Don't think I did so well, that was a disaster" said Neil from behind Jen who had moved from his desk to the front of the class to walk with Tilly. "I'm sure you've done well 'Adam'" said Jen turning her attention from Tilly to Neil.  
An awkward silence fell between the group as Tilly and Jen looked to each other and then to Neil. "Right, well I best help Mr Sykes with the papers. You two best be off" said Jen raising her eyebrows while her expression changed to show a fake smile at the pair. Jen did not really want the teen to go, but she had no reason to keep Tilly behind this time. No reason to be with her.  
Tilly was thinking the same, she had the afternoon off and wanted to spend it with Jen.  
"Do you still need to see me about my art coursework miss?" asked Tilly quickly as her eyes lit up and she grinned a secret smile to Jen who twigged onto what the teen was getting at. "Oh yes, of course Tilly. I had forgotten. I do need to discuss your coursework with you and your portfolio still needs organising. Are you able to meet me in, say, twenty minutes by my classroom?" "Yeah, should be fine. Sorry Neil, gonna have to give this one a miss I think. Need to get this sorted." said Tilly, now clutching her belongings in her hands to her chest. She could hardly contain her excitement. "Oh, ok. Text me later yeah Tills" replied Neil as they walked out of the class and into the corridor. "Yeah, will do. Bye" waved Tilly as she turned and headed toward the common room in the opposite direction from Neil. She liked Neil a lot, as a mate. Tilly thought to herself that maybe Neil had a slight crush on her and she smiled to herself at the thought of him liking red heads because he had been flirting with Martha, Callum's mum, that very morning and she had red hair too. Her thoughts soon returned to Jen as she made her way along the corridor, 'only twenty minutes' she thought. Not too long.

Jen finished collecting the exam papers with Mr Sykes and handed them to him so he could look them away. "Thanks for your help Jen." "Anything to help out, plus I have a free day today due to the exams. More than happy to lend a helping hand" she replied to the tall, fair haired male teacher. "I must say, you have really fitted in and the students really like you as well, especially Tilly Evens. I think she might have a crush on you. She kept looking at you during the exam, did you notice?"  
Jen was mortified. She could feel her checks turn red. She smiled and tried to brush it off. "Really? I hadn't noticed. Just a silly school crush I suppose. Anyway, I best be off. Bye" she hastily replied and scuttled off out of the room.

Walking along the corridor, she held her right hand to her face, her bracelets sliding down her arm toward her elbow. She allowed her fingers to run over her forehead, down her nose, over her lips and back down to her side again forcing her bangles on her forearm to jingle together. This was her stressful thinking, nervous 'tick' she did. She often used her hands on or against her face when feeling uncomfortable or thinking. She had a thing for playing with her bottom lip with her fore finger and thumb when she was in deep thought, and she always remembered telling Tilly how hands can be used as expression. She even recalled clasping her lips and telling Tilly that this action could mean 'not wanting to enter a conversation', this was outside of the hopsital on the day of the school fire. It seemed like ages ago but now, walking down the corridor to her classroom, she was deep in her thoughts of Tilly.  
Point number four of their 'rules for seeing each other list' had just been broken: DO NOT RAISE ANY SUSPISIONS AT COLLEGE – KEEP CONTACT AND COMMUNICATIONS RESTRICTED AND NOT INFRONT OF ANYONE!  
Jen felt terrible. She couldn't help but blame herself for the braking of their own rules. She knew that if she told Tilly that she had raised suspicions with a teacher, she too would feel terrible and there was no point worrying her. Jen removed her hands from her lips and rested them by her side.

Reaching the classroom door she could see a slender figure stood leaning against the outside of the glass of the classroom. The female figure had her back to the window, which was slightly arched and her long pale legs bent at the knees while her thighs were covered by her short green skirt.  
"You look like you've seen a ghost? Are you ok?" asked Tilly concerned for her teacher. "Inside" said Jen in a harsh voice as she rummaged through her bag in a flustered state. "What's wrong?" …. "Jen?" said Tilly grabbing Jen's arm as she inserted her keys into the key hole of the classroom door.  
Jen looked at Tilly, her eyes red shot and Tilly could see the teacher was getting more and more upset. Tilly took the key from Jen, unlocked the door and placed her hand on Jen's lower back to usher her into the room, before taking a look up and down the empty corridor. Jen did as she was guided to do and they entered the room. She placed her bag and keys on the desk in front of her and turned to sit against it with her head in her hands, while Tilly closed the door and walked toward the desk to stand in front of the teacher.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong? What's ha …. ap …. en …. nd" Tilly said slowly moving her stare from the teacher to the A1 sized picture that was on the wall behind the teachers desk.  
The student moved slowly from the front of the desk to stand behind it facing the wall. She held out her hand and traced the image of the large picture before her.  
"Wow! That is beautiful. When did you …. How did you …. That is mine, meant for me right?" said Tilly still looking at the image of their hands in the heart shape against the setting sun. Jen had moved to stand behind the girl and whispered in her ear "no, it's not yours. It's us. Yours and mine. You and me. You are in here, in my heart and I want you to see, to feel, to know that everyday." Tilly looked over her should to look directly at the teacher who was stood behind her breathing heavily onto her neck. "oh, Jen". Tilly leant in to kiss the teacher parting her lips. Their mouths were within touching distance from each other.

Jen pulled back. Tilly stumbled forward a little as she had turned into the kiss. Jen smiled and nodded to the corner of the class room behind the printer. Jen walked across the room and Tilly followed in pursuit.  
They entered the dark room for developing pictures and Tilly closed the door behind her. As soon as she had turned around, Jen was there leaning in to kiss her. Tilly raised her arms over Jen's shoulders, moving her hair from Jen's face in the process and cupped her hands together around Jen's neck. Jen, forcefully kissing the girl, pushed her body into the girls forcing it against the door. With the force of Jen against her, Tilly felt her feet being lifted a little and she stood on tip-toes to meet the brunette's lips as they kissed. Jen moved her hands to Tilly's waist pulling her hips towards her own. Their mouths opened wide as their tongues played with each others and the kiss deepened. Their heads interchanging with each movement of the kiss and their breathing becoming heavier and heavier.

Tilly used her lips, tongue and teeth to play with Jen's own lips during the kiss and it excited the teacher. She retaliated by doing the same and Tilly could not contain herself. She could not believe how good of a kisser Jen was. She let out a scream of pleasure and she lowered one of her hands to the back of Jen's neck over her silk like long hair, pulling their heads closer, intensifying the kiss even more so. Jen moved her hands up and down the girls body. She wanted to feel every curve, every part of the soft pale skin and she too was moaning with pleasure. One of her hands made their way to Tilly's cardigan. The other hand remained wrapped around the girl's lower back to bring their bodies closer when required. She skilfully undid the large buttons down the front of the girls top and allowed a small space between their bodies for her to open the cardigan and pull Tilly's top out from her skirt. She slowly ran a warm hand along the girls waist band of her green skirt and across her soft toned stomach. She circled her fingers around the girls waist before more forcefully moving it under Tilly's blue and white patterned top. Jen made her way up Tilly's side and around her back to find her bra. With one movement, the two hooks on the back of Tilly's bra were unhooked and Jen took full advantage of the now loose article of clothing by bringing her hand back around to Tilly's front to caress Tilly's breast. She caressed the breast and used her fingers and thumb to press forcefully over Tilly's nipple. This caused more intense kissing from Tilly as she let out moans of pleasure. Jen could feel Tilly's excitement increase as her nipple hardened in her fingers and Tilly needed more.

While still locked in the passionate kiss, Tilly slowly lowered her free right hand over Jen's shoulder, down her arm and rested it on the teacher's waist. Tilly was so turned on she could not help herself.  
She lowered her hand to the edge of the Jens dress, which rested on her thighs and proceeded back up Jen's body under her dress. Tilly could feel the teachers silky tights and she knew this may prove to be an obstacle.  
She teased Jen by running her hand along the tops of her legs feeling the creases of her body and around to her bum, then slowly bringing it back around again and leaving a tingling trail running across Jen's inner thighs.

Tilly adjusted her stance placing her feet firmly on the ground while using one of her legs to part the teachers own legs. Still kissing Jen forcefully, Tilly could feel the brunette also adjust her stance.  
Jen knew what Tilly had in mind and right now she wanted the touch, she desired it. It was not how she imaged them having their first intermit encounter but right now in this very moment they both needed to feel each other. The sexual tension between them had been building up with each encounter and now they were both at boiling point. They could no longer resist their urges and both females were uncontrollable.  
Tilly forcefully moved her hand to Jen's waist under her dress. The waistband of Jen's tights was easier than Tilly had anticipated and she was able to manoeuvre her hand inside the tights with easy and into Jen's underwear while gently sliding it back down Jen's lower body. Tilly slowly outstretched her fingers while running them over Jen's soft belly button and down over her smooth skin, toward her throbbing hotspot.

Tilly could instantly feel the heat of Jen on her fingers as she began to move them slowly along the teachers most intimate and sensitive part of her hot fiery body. She moved them slowly through the dampness running from the outside to within and back again sending waves of pleasure through Jen.  
Jen let out moans of pleasure and the kiss slowed to resemble the rhythm of Tilly's hand movements below.  
Jen released one of her hands and pushed it flat against the door. She moved her hips in time with Tilly's rhythm and the kiss and movements intensified once again and began to speed up.  
Tilly could feel Jen's every desire and she responded accordingly. She could feel the teachers body begin to tense as she moved faster and Jen's inner sanctum grasped Tilly's fingers drawing them deeper inside of her. Tilly released from the kiss and whispered to Jen "I love you". Jen gasped for each breathe and stared into the teens eyes "I love you too, so much" and Tilly pressed up against Jen's body.  
Their bodies connected and still moved together in rhythm as Jen's forearm against the door locked up and she climaxed by letting out a loud moan. Tilly could feel the wetness below and knew that Jen's desired had been satisfied.  
She released her hand slowly and brought it back to the outer clothing of the teacher.  
Jen, still gasping for her breathe, placed her other hand against the door by either side of the girl, trapping her. She looked up and smiled at Tilly. It was not over yet.

Jen leant into Tilly and kissed her gently. Tilly moved her hands around the back of Jen and up her back.  
Their tongues once again playing with each other effortlessly in a slow unforced manor. Their lips were meant to touch, were meant to be entwined together. They fitted each others perfectly.

Jen was still shaking from her orgasm but the desire burned within her. She had let Tilly feel her and now Jen wanted to feel the young woman to whom she loved, she wanted to pleasure her.  
Jen allowed Tilly's hands to wonder over her body and tease her breasts while she tried to compose herself briefly. She slowly moved forward and pressed her entire body against Tilly's while slowing the kiss completely. Tilly's chest was moving up and down so fast, she herself, had been turned on and she was now being seduced and she liked it.

Jen moved her hands and placed them on either side of Tilly's face, cupping her pale soft skin in her own soft golden hands. She lowered one hand along the teens arm and found her hand. She entwined her fingers around hers and squeezed ever so gently. The passion and sexual tension rose within them both as the kiss intensified slightly.  
Jen slid her free hand down the side of the girl and it tickled slightly and she let out a nervous giggle. She was unsure of what Jen wanted to do but the excitement sent tingles through her spine.  
Jen lowered her hand even further down Tilly's body and teased around the edge of Tilly's green skirt just as Tilly had done to Jen.  
Jen broke the kiss and stared into Tilly's eyes and she bent her knees and knelt before the teen.  
Tilly released Jens hand from their hold and Jen lifted the green skirt up. Jen, still staring at the teen above her, hooked her finger over the waste band of Tilly's undergarment and proceeded to lower them down the girls legs and Jen seductively left a trail of kisses along Tilly's knees. Tilly's underwear fell to the floor and she stepped out of them using one foot to kick them to the centre of the room.

Jen ran a finger along Tilly's inner thigh to tease her and it worked. Tilly let out a cry of excitement as she threw her head backwards against the door to brace herself for the pleasure she was about to feel.  
Tilly's heart raced as she felt Jen kiss her legs and Jen made her way closer to Tilly's now throbbing area.  
Tilly placed one of her hands around the back of Jen's head as she felt the kisses reaching closer and closer, while her free hand rose above her own head against the door.  
Jen kissed the outer area between Tilly's legs and used her tongue to follow every crease leading inside of the red head.

"Jen? Jen? Hello, are you there love?" Came Diane's voice from the classroom behind the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The echoing footsteps from Diane's high heeled shoes gradually moved closer to the door of the dark room to which Tilly and Jen were in.  
Looking around the classroom, noticing Jen's bag and keys on the teachers desk, Diane knew Jen had to be in the room. Walking closer to the door of the photo developing room, Diane outstretched her hand and placed it against the cold door. She gently pushed the door. "Jen, hello?"  
The door opened. Diane stood and looked at Jen who had just opened the door from the inside. "What's going on" Diane quizzed while staring at Jen. Diane was not happy, she stood placing her hands on her hips and looked at Jen for answers. "Sorry, I didn't hear you" Jen tried to reply innocently as she remained in the doorway with her right hand on the edge of the door and using her body to shield the doorway so not to allow Diane to enter the room.  
Little did Diane know that Tilly was stood on the other side of the door in a state of undress. She had her underwear screwed up in one hand, which Jen had leapt forward to grab from the centre of the room upon hearing Diane behind the door, while she desperately tried to hold her breath with her free hand as to avoid bursting out into laughter giving Diane reason to enter the room. There was no explanation for Tilly to be in the cupboard with Jen, well apart from the obvious. Tilly dared not to breathe. It was hard to contain herself.

Jen was still a little flustered and her hair and clothing was a little messy but thankfully this had gone un-noticed by Diane. Jen forced her way past Diane keeping her attention and moved away from the room closing the door. "What's up Diane?" Jen said breathlessly. Diane stood and faced the now closed door for a split second before shrugging her shoulders and turning to face Jen who had now moved behind her desk trying to conceal Tilly's belongings and revision notepad she had placed on Jen's desk before looking at the picture on the wall.  
"Have you seen our Sinead? How was she in the exam? This whole thing with Bart has really gotten to her you know. I'm just worried" Said Diane looking to Jen for reassurance. "No, I haven't seen her since the exam, but then I have been in there developing" Yeah developing a sexual relationship with a student Jen thought to herself. A smirk crept across her face. She could feel herself go red again and she wondered if Tilly could hear what was being said between the two teachers in the room. Coming back to reality, she pretended to look for some papers on her desk while trying to avoid embarrassing eye contact with Diane. "She seemed to be fine in the exam, sat scribbling away til the end. I'm sure she'll be fine. Stop worrying" said Jen, trying to relieve the tension she was paranoid she was giving off.  
"Yeah, spose your right. Are you alright love, you seem, I don't know, not yourself?" "Yes I'm fine honestly, never better" replied Jen trying to defuse the suspicion in Diane's voice. "Was that all? Sorry, I have lots of work to do" she smiled to Diane in the hope this would end to conversation and she would leave.  
"Yes, of course... No actually hun, I did want a quick word. What was that about earlier with Tilly?"  
A look of panic shot across Jen's face. Her stomach turned. She felt like she was going to be sick. She raised her eyes to look at Diane. "What do you mean?" she questioned in a particularly high voice after swallowing a large gulp. "You know when you both came out of the toilets before the exam. There's nothing going on between you two is there? It's just after the rumours, you know, just checking?"  
"What? Oh, no I um ... well she was a little upset about the exam so …. we …. ere, went to get her some tissues. That's all". Jen hated lying but she could not afford to tell Diane the truth. It was not worth her career. Or was it? She really didn't care too much at this point. She felt breathless as thoughts of Tilly danced around in her mind. All she thought about was Tilly and all she cared about was being with her one day soon in the open. Tilly was finishing her exams and breaking up for the Summer this week. Jen was also breaking up from University, although she did have some paperwork to complete regarding her placement, which coincidently was also coming to and end. However, now was not the time or place to be lost in her thoughts of Tilly.

"Ok, well just needed to know. What you doing for lunch, come on, lets go grab something." Said Diane to an even more flustered Jen. "Um, yeah sure. Let me just finish up and I will meet you in ten minutes yeah?" "Ok, love. See you in a bit" and with that Diane smiled at Jen and headed out of the room. Jen stood by the desk and watched Diane walk out of the room and walk along the corridor through the glass partitions of the wall. As soon as Diane was out of sight, Jen headed to the dark room.  
"That was close" smirked Jen to Tilly who stood in the entrance vestibule of the dark room. Jen leant against the door slightly allowing the light from the classroom to flood the developing room. She appreciated how the light fell on the girl before her, like an angel in the heavenly light. She stared at Tilly as Tilly looked back at her trying to look innocent yet seductive. "Now, where were we?" said Tilly hooking her finger over the top of Jen's low cut dress pulling her closer. Jen followed Tilly's lead and entered the room embracing the girl allowing the door to close behind them.  
"I cant stay long sweetheart, Diane will have a search party looking for me". "I know, I heard, but I think we got away with it, now shut up and kiss me" smiled Tilly as she pulled the teacher closer and wrapped her arms around her neck. Jen did as she was told. She kissed Tilly so gently and allowed her tongue to dance with Tilly's. Jen felt the urge and desire to touch Tilly creep through her once again. She slowly caressed Tilly's lower back with her hands during the kiss and brought her right hand around the girls back and down to her waist. Her hand effortlessly travelled downwards reaching the hem of Tilly's skirt. She then forcefully traced the girls inner thigh and moved upwards under Tilly's skirt, while intensifying the kiss, until she felt the soft material of Tilly's underwear. "When did you put these back on?" said Jen with her lips still pressed against Tilly's while she playfully tugged at the waist band of the pants. Tilly giggled, she was lost for words. She wanted to feel Jen, she wanted her to carry on and touch her. "Fun spoiler" said Jen who ran her fingers along the middle crease of Tilly's underwear, while pushing her body into the girls trapping her hand between hers and Tilly's crotches while she teased the girl with her hand. "Tease" whispered Tilly opening her eyes to look at Jen between the gentle, playful kisses.

Jen pulled away from Tilly's soft pink lips and opened her eyes "if we don't stop now, I will never leave and you, missy, still haven't done your portfolio which I really do need to submit for you". "I'm sorry Miss Gilmore, however I do believe I was distracted. I shall do it right now" replied Tilly sarcastically. "Right now Miss Evens?" "Well maybe in a few more minutes" replied Tilly and she leant in to kiss the teacher once again.  
"You do realise we have just broken at least six rules! Rules that you made me promise to keep Jen." "Um, excuse me, but I do believe it was you who had instigated the rule breaking this time" replied Jen with a grin which spread across her face. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you complaining?" replied Tilly, raising her eyebrows and sticking out her bottom lip in a playful manner. "Did you hear me complain, I think not! In fact, quite the opposite if I recall correctly" replied Jen, a little embarrassed and thankful that the room was dimly lit and Tilly could not see her cheeks go red, while she recalled the memory and feelings of Tilly pleasuring her.

"I'd best be heading off. Promise me you will organise your folder today?" "So demanding" cheekily replied Tilly as she released her grip from around the teachers neck and Jen turned to exit the room.  
Tilly stood in the developing room on her own. The subtle glowing red light reflecting her red hair as she stood alone taking in the memories of Jen. She raised her hand to her face to move a stray hair from her forehead. She smelt a sweet scent which sent shivers down her back. It was the scent of Jen from her fingers and she loved it, inhaling deeply. She took in the scent once more and opened the door to exit the room.

Jen was standing by her desk and looked over to Tilly who was moving toward her. Jen wished she didn't have to leave the teen but if she stayed, she knew where things would end up and this was neither the time nor place to be intimate with the student. She did not regret the intimate moment she and Tilly were enjoying before they were rudely interrupted, but she did wish it had been more romantic rather than a quick, but magical, fumble in college. Next time it will be more special, more romantic Jen thought to herself.  
"Will you be hanging around for a bit or are you heading off?" said Jen, hoping that she could spend more time with Tilly today. "I'll be around for a bit but I am meeting Maddie later" "But I can change that if you wanted to do something" quickly said Tilly as she saw the smile fade from Jen's face as she spoke that she had already made plans. "No, its ok. Maybe later this evening we could meet up somewhere?" "Yeah, sure. Can't wait and maybe we can pick up from where we left off?" winked Tilly, who had now moved to stand next to the teacher, a little too close for a student and teacher relationship.  
Jen looked at Tilly. She smiled and raised her eyebrows in a mocking frown facial expression. She could not get enough of the girl, she was intoxicated by her and regretted agreeing to meet Diane for lunch. Diane. "Shit. She'll be wondering where I am. I best go. I won't be long if you don't quite finish your folder?" Tilly looked up to Jen who gave her hand a gentle squeeze before heading to the door.  
She knew that Jen was asking her to stay and wait for her to return. "Oh ok, so if I get stuck, you won't be too long so I can discuss it with you after lunch? Hhmm, ok!" "Exactly" replied Jen as she raised her hand to wave good bye to the red head. "I'll miss you" said Jen as she headed out the door. Tilly grinned. Her eyes sparkled and she watched Jen as she walked past the classroom along the corridor starring back at her.

Tilly reached for her phone and text Jen 'I miss you already. Don't be too long. I'll be waiting. xx' She smiled while typing the text and grinned even more after pressing send. She perched herself on a nearby desk and looked to the front of the room, paying particular attention to the print on the wall of her hands. Her heart beat fast inside of her chest and she sat there for what seemed like ages staring at the image, reminiscing moments she had shared with Jen before she eventually snapped out of her daydream and headed to a corner of the room to collect her art folder to organise her portfolio. At least if anyone spotted her, she would look as if she was there for a genuine reason rather than waiting for her teacher to return. Today was turning out to be a beautiful day she thought to herself while losing herself in her thoughts of her favourite teacher.

Jen returned to the class after suffering a gruelling interrogation from Diane about a conversation she had had with Mr Sykes about his concerns over Tilly having a crush on Jen. It was not pleasant and Jen felt extremely awkward trying to reassure Diane that it was just a silly crush that Tilly may have on her and that since the rumours and the photograph by Esther incident, she had been careful as to not be too involved with her students, playing it off as students rather than singling out Tilly.  
She had finally managed to get away from the extended lunch, excusing herself stating that she had lots of work to catch up on before breaking up at the end of the week.  
She had rushed back to her classroom knowing that she had been gone for almost an hour. As she reached the classroom she looked through the glass windows. Her heart fell, Tilly was not there. Maybe she was waiting for her in the dark room Jen thought but after the interrogation from Diane, she wasn't feeling sexy or turned on or wanting to be intimate with Tilly, she just wanted to see her. She needed reassurance, needed someone to talk to, needed her soul mate to unload too. She rushed through the door of the room and chucked her bag on the desk and headed to the developing room. Her heart stopping as she opened the door. She was alone. Tilly was not there. She had missed her.  
Disappointment spread across Jen's face as she sulked her way from the dark room to the front desks of her classroom. It felt strangely quiet. Eerie almost. She was lost without the teen there with her. She needed her.

She headed over to her desk and slumped in her chair. She rested her elbows on the edge of her desk while she placed her head into her hands. Her eye's saddened and unintentionally her bottom lip pouted. She was sulking and it showed on her face. She sat at her desk staring into space for almost thirty minutes before looking to her desk below her and noticed a corner of a piece of note paper on top of a small pile of drawings under Jen's bag. It was a page which had been torn from a note book or pad. The writing on the page was in bright blue fountain pen and she recognised the handwriting on the page straight away.  
Jen slowly pulled the page out, careful not to tare the page from the resistance of her bag. She pulled the piece of paper close to her face and leant back in her chair to read the flowing joined handwriting.

As she read the words from the page, her eyes scrolling frantically from left to right, filling with tears, her face saddened. Her heart stopping on each word to take it in. She did not want to read on but felt compelled to do so. It was heart wrenching.  
She finished the page and automatically turned it over in her hands to see more. There was no more writing on the back. It had finished.  
She tossed the note onto the desk before her and starred at it. She moved in her chair to lean on her desk once more. Her head now in her hands hovering above the desk. Her bottom lip trembled as tears rolled from her eyes, over her cheeks, over her chin and jaw line and rolled down her neck, each tear leaving a fiery trail down her face and then landing with a silent splash onto the handwritten note from Tilly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hey, cheer up Tills. Exams have finished and we really need to start celebrating now" said Maddie as she sat with Tilly, Ruby and Esther by the fountain in the Village. "Come one lets go out, I still have money left over from my dad" said Maddie as she stood up and walked to Tilly holding out her hands to gesture to help pull her friend to her feet. "Yeah, I'll be up for that" said Ruby with a huge smile, finally thinking that she had been accepted by her idol Maddie. Ruby was stood near the pathway linked arm in arm with Esther. "Oh that's, right you have studying to do don't you" Maddie shot at Esther followed by a scowling look and a slight smirk as her and Tilly brushed past the two younger females. Tilly followed Maddie's lead, after all she had been feeling guilty for spending so much time away from her friend while being distracted by Jen. This was the reason she had left Jen's art room earlier that day. She had received a call from Maddie and she was beckoned to meet her blonde haired best friend.  
She had headed home to shower and change, not really wanting to wash away the scent of Jen from herself or from her clothing but the thought of seeing Jen later that evening was good enough and for now and she had to concentrate on her friend. She had thought that she could spend a short time with her before returning her attention to a certain teacher, however this was not turning out how she had planned and she desperately tried to think of excuses to leave to secretly meet with Jen, who strangely enough had not contacted Tilly. Tilly thought that she would've at least of heard from Jen by now.  
"You coming Rubes?" said Maddie and she linked her arm through Ruby's, breaking her connection with Esther. "I'll see you later" smiled Ruby to Esther as she walked away arm in arm with Maddie in the middle and Tilly on the other side. Maddie was feeling quite pleased with herself having pulled Ruby from Esther, this was her kind of revenge against Esther as she still had not forgiven her for upsetting Tilly and spreading the so called rumours about Tilly and Miss Gilmore at the college open day. Maddie could tell that Esther still had feelings for Tilly and she wondered if Tilly had feelings for Esther too as she had been speaking to her and offered her some chewing gum while they were eating their Pizza just an hour or so ago.

The three girls walked through the Village and were heading into town. This was going to be a night clubbing and Maddie was really excited and was a little sick already of Ruby but secretly quite liked knowing she was in constant owe of her. At least she had her best friend Tilly with her.  
"Tils, who are you expecting a call from? You have had your phone glued to your hand all afternoon?" "Ugh, oh, no one just expecting a text" replied Tilly who had been staring at the phone longing for it to ring with a message from Jen. "Ooh, do you have a secret girlfriend" butted in Ruby with an over enthusiastic smile. "No. I don't have a girlfriend" snapped Tilly. Her voice cutting the laughter between the girls causing Maddie to stop dead in her tracks and both Tilly and Ruby jolted forward a little as they were pulled back by Maddie's stance. "Tils, what's gotten into you lately? You've been so distracted. I thought it was the exams, but clearly not! You're up for tonight aren't you, I really need this!" questioned Maddie.  
Tilly turned around to look back at Maddie and Ruby. "Um yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?" replied Tilly in a soft disappointed voice. She tried her very best to be enthusiastic and even faked a smile, but it was no use, she didn't want to go out with Maddie and Ruby, she wanted to be with Jen.  
Tilly stood pretending to listen to Maddie rant on about how distant she had been lately with her and Ruby muttering, all the while the sound of Maddie's voice was muffled and echoing in the background as Tilly's concentration drifted to a figure walking on the opposite side of the road to where they stood. Her eyes followed the woman and she watched her in slow motion as the woman took long, slow strides walking on the pavement. The figure swung her arms as she walked and her bag made what seemed like a loud 'whooshing' noise each time it grazed the woman's leg. The bangles on the woman's arms knocked and rattled together with each movement and Tilly stood in silence watching as the figure walked and returned the stare back at her. Her hair blowing gently with the breeze as the wind picked up and rattled the leaves on the trees above the woman. The slow motion of the moment seemed to last forever and Tilly had almost completely turned around following as the woman past by them and continued on her way. Tilly turned her attention to face Maddie and Ruby as she pulled her phone to her face in both hands and began typing a text message. "Tils, did you even hear what I said?" Snapped Maddie as she had finished her rant and paused to allow Tilly to respond. "Probs not, she was too busy gawping at that art teacher who just walked past" giggled Ruby. "Sorry, something's come up. I gotta go." Spoke Tilly and with her face down and eyes glued to her phone she turned and headed away from the Village leaving Maddie and Ruby standing on the pavement speechless. "We can still go though right?" Ruby asked with hope in her voice. "Just go home Rubes" huffed Maddie and she walked past Ruby and headed for home.

Tilly's pace sped up. She was walking along the route Jen would have took just a few minutes before after she had walked past on the opposite side of the road. Tilly was confused, Jen had seen her, made eye contact with her but had still ignored her, not even a smile or even a text. This was very unusual and Tilly needed to find Jen before she reached her house. Tilly of course hoping that Jen hadn't made it home yet as she would not be able to explain why she was following the teacher, it was not as if she could just knock on the door of Diane's house and ask to speak with Jen.  
Frantically searching and looking to each direction while walking along the pavement, getting closer to Jen's street, she continued her text that he had started to type. 'Hey, Where'd you go? I'm looking for you. Can we meet? I need to see you. xx' She pressed send and continued to search for Jen while walking. Her heart stopped as she came to Jen's terraced street and saw the front door to Diane's close. She was too late, she had missed her. Jen had reached her house and entered.  
Tilly lingered at the end of the row of terraced houses for a few minutes, waiting for a response from her text and hoping that Jen would reappear from the front door.  
After fifteen minutes or so, Tilly stood up from resting on a wall and sulked her way home. She had text Jen again to say she was outside but still she did not have a reply. She walked slowly and still clutching her phone in her hand. Her head lowered and her eyes followed the movements of her shoes as she walked home.

Jen finally managed to get away from the mind numbingly friendly yet awkward conversation from Diane and headed to her room upstairs. She was so tired and just wanted to lie down. She was being polite listening to Diane but she was still a little annoyed at her for her questioning her about Tilly earlier at college. She had thought for a moment that Diane knew more about their relationship but managed to brush off the thought and reassure Diane that nothing was going on between the teacher and student.  
Having entered her room and closing the door behind her, Jen threw her bag onto her dresser and allowed her whole body to drop onto her bed. She was so tired, not only from college today but from the past twenty-four hours and the events of the evening and the early morning with Tilly the night before.  
She turned over onto her front on her bed to gently lay her face onto her pillow and slid a arm to rest under the pillows and she repositioned her legs so that one knee was bent and curled in by her waist while the other leg remained stretched out dead straight. Her free hand now rested on top of her pillow by her face. She traced the blue and white flower patterns of her pillow case with her forefinger and she used this time to think about Tilly. She mentally re-read the words on the note that had been left for her, over and over again. As the thoughts of Tilly continued, Jen felt her eyelids become heavy. She allowed herself to rest as her body was clearly telling her that she needed it and she drifted into a deep sleep where a certain red headed student by the name of Tilly, crept into her dreams.

Tilly had made it home. Skulking through the front door, hooking her bag over the banister and holding her phone she walked up to her bedroom. The house was empty due to her parents being out for dinner at their friends house which they had informed her when she returned home earlier that afternoon to shower and change before meeting maddie.  
She entered her room and removed her blue and white chequered coat. She flopped onto her bed facing the ceiling and brought her phone to her face. She still had not heard from Jen and was beginning to panic. She thought about the words she had put in the note and thought about them, desperately trying to think of how Jen may have inturpretated them. She pulled out her blue diary from her bedside table and began flicking through the pages. She re-read all the days and notes she had made since the first day of meeting Jen back at the art exhibition she had organised at College Coffee. Since meeting the teacher, Tilly had expressed her emotions on paper, she was glad she did. Reading the entries, she relived all of the feelings she incurred being around Jen. She recalled happy moments like the first kiss on the beach, and then recalled the sad moments when she had found out that Jen was her new art teacher and all the torment she felt through Jen's mixed signals at college.

She sat upright and leant her back against her headboard. She moved her knees up and reached for a pen from her other bedside table. She opened a new page and began to write on the blank white lined notebook the entry from the past twenty-four hours with the teacher from waiting for her by the arch in the village, messing around on the beach playing with the blanket, the kiss, the pictures, watching the sun setting, spending the night on the beech with the teacher and then the events from today in the dark room.  
After some hours of writing every memory down in her joined blue handwriting, Tilly recalled the intimate moment with her teacher from that afternoon. She relived every moan the teacher made, remembered every curve of the teachers body she had touched, relived the feeling of being inside of Jen and felt the feeling of making her climax. It sent a chil through her spine. The thought alone was enough to turn Tilly on. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip taking in the memory. She needed to hear from Jen, she wanted her.  
She reached for her phone which had been carefully positioned by her side on her bed since arriving home. She brought up a new screen and text 'Jen, I need you. I want you. I can't feel your body and I hate it. I'm going crazy for you. Call me. I love you. xx' Tilly pressed send after pausing for a split second. She thought it had been too much and a little forward, but she was feeling horny for her teacher and she didn't really care, she just wanted to hear from Jen.

Hearing a buzzing sound, Jen began to come around from her sleep. She hadn't realised she had slept for so long, but was happy after having a lovely dream about her and Tilly being away on holiday together.  
She sleepily lifted her head from her pillow and tried to focus on reality. She heard the buzzing again from her dresser and she slowly moved her arms out from under her pillows while trying to turn over onto her back. She laid there for a few seconds looking at the ceiling and allowing her flickering eyes to take in the surroundings of her bedroom. She used her locked arms as support as she pulled herself up and swivelled around on top of her duvet to hang her knees over the edge of the bed. Jen let out a yawn and stretched her arms above her head. She was finally awake.  
She moved from her bed to her dresser opening her bag searching for her vibrating phone. She had just remembered that she had put it on silent while in college when she was having lunch with Diane.  
Jen unlocked her phone, the password still being Tilly, and began scrolling through the texts she had received, all of which were from Tilly. She read the final message from Tilly saying that she needed her which was only sent a few moments ago. Jen stood up, grabbed her keys and bag from her dresser and headed out the door.  
Reaching the open plan living area of the lower ground floor, she was greeting by Diane and Sinead in the lounge. "Hiya Jen, where are you off in a hurry?" smiled Diane. "Um just out to see a friend." Replied Jen, making her way to the front door. "I don't know when I'll be back. Have a good night" and with that she was out of the door, onto the street and getting into her jeep.  
"She's been acting well odd lately" piped up Sinead making sure that the door had closed. "I think she's seeing someone, got some fancy girl on the go". "Do you think so?" asked Diane looking to the door and thinking that maybe Sinead was right and in fact Jen was seeing someone. It would explain things and it all started to make sense now. Diane smiled to Sinead to brush off the thought but she continued to be suspicious of Jen and Tilly's behaviour around college. It was beginning to all fit into place and Diane was beginning to twig.

Tilly was still in her room. She had finished her diary entry and replaced it on the dresser side. She had put on her iPod on shuffle and it seemed to somehow be reading her mind and creating a playlist which mirrored her thoughts and mood for Jen. She was still desperately clutching onto her phone, waiting in anticipation for it to chime with a message from Jen. Memories of their passionate moments together still flashing through her mind and she really was craving the touch of Jen.  
The door bell rang and she ignored it. As she sat there on the bed she thought it would've been Maddie and really did not want to face her right now, not while she was enjoying her memories of Jen. She also played out scenarios in her head of what she wanted to do to the teacher and she felt herself go red. She was turned on and needed the release. She slid down the bed slightly, no longer sitting up. She could feel her body calling for the touch, she felt the tingling sensation in her lower area and felt the burning from within as her mind returned to thoughts of Jen. He hand slowly made its way down her own body. She reached the edge of her skirt and paused for a briefe moment. It was too much. She closed her eyes and relived her memories of Jen. Her hand moved under her skirt and down inside her underwear. She outstretched her fingers and pressed them until she felt the hot silky liquid as she began to pleasure herself.  
The door bell rang again. Huffing to herself and feeling frustrated at being disturbed, Tilly got up from her bed and moved to her window for a sneaky peek to whom was at the door. She parted the curtains slowly and her heart jumped to her throat at seeing Jen walk along her garden path heading back to her car which was parked on the opposite side of the street from Tilly's house in clear shot.

Tilly ran across her room and headed for the stairs. She raced down them two at a time holding onto the banister either side for support. Her feet could not take her to the front door fast enough.  
She reached the door and sprung it open. She ran into the front garden, along the pathway and shouted for Jen. Jen had just reached her car and turn to see Tilly sprinting towards her. A smile spread across her face and Tilly flew her arms around her neck and hugged her. She hugged her like she had not seen her in years. Jen retuned the hug and wrapped her arms around the back of the girl who was on tip-toes. Tilly hadn't even realised that she had run out of the house with no shoes on, she just wanted Jen.  
They pulled apart and Tilly couldn't resist. She leant in and kissed Jen on the lips. Jen was a little taken aback by the teens public display of affection but was drawn into the passionate kiss and relished it.  
They once again parted and Tilly spoke "I missed you and I didn't hear from you. Let's go inside". Without giving Jen time to react, Tilly pulled Jen by the hand back along the garden path and to her front door. Once inside the front door, Jen spoke "Tilly, I got your note. Can we talk?" "No, we can talk later. Right now I want you to make love to me." replied Tilly and she kissed the teacher with the softest of kisses.


End file.
